ese mayordomo, exorcista
by Sebastiaxciel
Summary: Ciel recibe una carta de la reina que le pide que ayude a los exorcistas a acabar con el conde del milenio. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee y Kanda son enviados a una misión por ordenes de Komui y el alto mando del baticano. Ambos lados tienen que trabajar en conjunto, pero Allen se encuentra confundido, ya que ve a Sebastian como si estuviera viendo a un akuma normal, no lo comprende con. Oc
1. Chapter 1

Ciel estaba sentado en su silla en su oficina mientras seguía leyendo aquella carta, le parecía extraño que la reina le pidiera algo como eso, no lo concevía, eso si que era lo más estraño que a tenido que enfrentar desde el caso en que quedó atrapado en la biblioteca del cinematic record, él conocía todos los movimientos que se hacían en el bajo mundo, y claro estaba, él las controlaba y regulaba, volvió a leer aquella carta, ahora con mucha más detención, para ver si es que había algo fuera de lo común en aquello, lo que en ella ponía era lo siguiente

"Querido conde Ciel Phantomhive:

Necesito que se encargue de un trabajo que me tiene preocupada, para esto, le daré la ayuda necesaria, se que como mi fiel perro guardían, bastaría solo con usted si fuera un caso normal, pero no lo es, así que le pedí al baticano que me prestara su fuerza, y a accedido a prestármela. Nos han concedido el poder de dios, que se manifiesta a través de los exorcistas; este mal necesita ser erradicado, se hacen llamar la familia de Noé, y han estado trabajando en las sombras para causar daño y dolor en los corazones de la gente de mi país.

Por favor, acoge a los exorcistas en tu hogar y ayúdales a sofocar el mal que causa.

Otra cosa que quería informarle, es que ellos trabajan para el baticano, pero trabajan en el bajo mundo, al escuchar que ellos estaban familiarizados con los barrios bajos y lo que ellos albergan me acordé de ti, espero que no tengas problemas, ya que son buena gente  
Cordialmente se despide. La reina Victoria"

Esa era inconfundíblemente la letra de la reina, pero se le hacía estraña aquella petición, pero más extraño fue lo que llegó al día siguiente de aquella carta, si, la carta había llegado hace exactamente tres días, y hace dos días, un caballeró vestido de negro llegó a su morada

Flash back

Él estaba tomando tranquilamente, cuando tocan la puerta repentinamente, el joven levanta la cabeza y mira la puerta unos segundos, y luego vuelve a leer la carta, para luego guardarla

Pase-dice censillamente mientras deja la taza sobre el platillo correspondiente

Con su permiso bocchan-era la voz de Sebastian, el cual entraba tranquilamente a su oficina seguido por Tikky Mikk-ah llegado este caballero, dice que es el representante de la familia de los Noé, y que tiene que hablar con usted

Esta bien, pero Sebastian, quedate aquí, para que me sirvas otro trozo de pie de charlotte, al igual que a nuestro invitado-dice Ciel tranquilamente, mientras que Sebastian hace una semi-reverencia y cierra la puerta luego de que entra Tikky y se coloca frente al carro de comidas, mientras que el Noah del placer se sienta-bien, dígame señor, ¿cual es su nombre?

Me llamo Tikky Mikk, conde de Phantomhive, es un placer conocerlo-dice educadamente Tikky mientras le muestra una sonrisa de agrado al joven treceañero

Tsk. Dejemos las formalidades de lado, para qué es que vino a este lugar señor Tikky Mikk, y no voy a tolerar mentiras-dice seriamente Ciel mientras Sebastian sirve el pedazo de postre, y luego abre la ventana de par a par

Pluto, prepárate a atacar cuando te lo ordene-susurra Sebastian mientras que sooo a lo lejos se escucha un aullido, a lo que el oji-rojo sonríe

Bueno, mi superior, el conde del milenio me pidió que viniera a hacer un trato con usted, para que trabajara a la par con nuestros intereses-dice Tikky mientras come un bocado pequeño del postre, a lo que se sorprende-esto esta delicioso

Gracias por su alago señor Mikk, yo fui quien lo preparó-dice Sebastian con una sonrisa mientras hace una semi-reverencia hacia Tikky con una sonrisa, pero en el interior, se sentía incómodo desde que golpeó la puerta de la entrada principal, su escencia era distinta a la de otros humanos, por eso la orden de alerta que le dió a Pluto

Bueno, dejando los modales de mi mayordomo de lado, ¿que clase de propuesta tiene para mi? Tiene un límite de tres minutos para explicarme lo que quiere-dice Ciel aún seriamente mientras saca un relój de arena y lo pone sobre el escritorio-comienze

Bueno... el conde del milenio quiere su ayuda, ya que quiere acabar con la iglesia, y su manera opresora de estar por sobre todos, a todos los que integran el alto mando de la iglesia, contando al papa y a la reina de inglaterra, quiere hacer a esta, una nación libre, independiente a todo lo referente que tiene que ver con opresión y con gobernar y tener un título mayor que los demás, pero claro que como alguien debe gobernar este lugar para que no entre en caos, mi señor, el conde del milenio sería el gobernante de esta utopía, y claro, si usted coopera con él, será considerado su mano derecha, o quizás su cooperador, su compañero, gobernando hombro a hombro junto a él, pero claro estaría, que él tendría más poder que usted, pero no mucho-dice Tikky, justo antes de que terminara de caer la arena del reloj, a lo que Ciel toma el pequeño aparato y lo guarda

Ya que escuché su propuesta, tengo que decir que debo negarme, ya que soy el perro guardián de la reina, y si algo le pasa, no dudaré en ir en contra de ustedes y acabarlos-dice Ciel mientras se lebanta de su asiento y mira aún mas serio a Tikky Mikk-así que creo que esto no tiene más sentido, le pido que se retire

Creo que no comprende señor, usted tendrá que aceptar si o si la oferta que le ofresco, o tendré que acabar con su corta existencia-dice Tikky mientras que Ciel solo suelta un bufido abirrido, y con una sonrisa irónica hacia él, a lo que Tikky se enoja y tira su mano hacia él, Sebastian para evitar el contacto entre el Noah del placer y su joven contratista, puso la charola de por medio, pero él la transpasó, y en un rápido movimiento, con su mano desocupada, el demonio lo agarra de la muñeca, a lo que Tikky se sorprende por no poder atravezarlo a él como a todos los objetos vivos o inanimados, a lo que se le ocurre una pregunta a él-¿acaso no eres humano?

Vaya, vaya, así que el lobo vestido de obeja deside mostrar los colmillos antes de tiempo, es de mala educación dejar restos de comidas-dice educadamente Sebastian mientras aprieta fuertemente la mano de Tikky, son soltarla-Pluto, te permito solo por ahora el entrar a la casa

Se escucha un aullido a no muy lejos, en eso, un sujeto vestido formalmente entra a la sala por la ventana, enseguida entra, se acerca alegremente a Sebastian y comienza a lamer su rostro

Yo creo que no tiene palabras para hablar ¿cierto?-pregunta Ciel mientras le mira con una sonrisa irónica a Tikky, el cual aún trataba de zafarse del agarre, sin exito alguno

No me ofenda bocchan, que sería de la familia Phantomhive, si el mayordomo no es capaz de atrapar a un hombre que atenta contra la vida de su amo-dice Sebastian finjiendo dolencia ante eso, a lo que Ciel le mira molesto, a lo que el oji-rojo se calma y gira hacia Tikky-señor Tikky Mikk, yo no soy nada más ni nada menos que un demonio haciendo de mayordomo, y él, es un incondicional perro demoniaco

Un demonio y un perro demonio, eso es simplemente una broma de mal gusto, se que esas cosas no existen-dice con una sonrisa Tikky, mientras que Sebastian aprieta más fuerte su muñeca, a lo que sin darse cuenta, pasa a su estado Noah, la piel morena oscura y los estigmas en la frente

Si jo me cree, no lo forzaré a creer, pero de lo que yo se, ustedes han estado usando falsos demonios para atormentar a la gente, solo un mal uso a exquisitas almas humanas-dice Sebastian con falsa tristeza, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que Tikky se asusta un poco-además, si yo estuviera mintiendo, ¿el sería capaz de hacer eso?

Sebastian chasquea los dedos, a lo que Pluto ladra en su forma humana, y comienza a cambiar su apariencia, hasta quedar en su forma canina gigante, a lo que Tikky queda totalmente boquiabierto, luego mira a Sebastian, el cual sonreía y mostraba sus colmillos, a la par que mostraba alas negras como la de un cuervo

Le tengo que decir señor Tikky Mikk, que usted se a metido en un lío sin presedencia, el perro demoniaco Pluto, es capaz de espirar llamas a travéz de su boca, y aunque su alma si huela repulsiba, andrajosa y reorcida, yo sin dudarlo, me comería hasta lo más hondo de usted, hasta que mi bocchan este a salvo-dice Sebastian mientras suelta el agarre hacia Tikky, el cual seguía con la boca abierta, a lo que Sebastian se acerca a él con una amplia sonrisa-le advierto de antemano, si es que vuelve a atacar al conde Phantomhive o cualquiera de sus familiares, me veré en la obligación de acabar con ustedes y de devorarme todas sus almas, hasta que no quede ninguna gota ni escencia de ustedes en este mundo, y como mayordomo de los Phantomhive, cumplo mis promesas

Ahora Tikky volteó su mirada hacia Ciel, es cual estaba nuevamente sentado en la silla frente a él, y tenía cara de aburrido, como si lo que estaba viendo fuera su pan de cada día, solo eso, molestia, eso le causaba

Sebastian, déja al pobre perro desvalido, esta completamente en shock-dice Ciel ahora con una sonrisa sínica, a lo que Sebastian se aleja un poco de Tikky, y Pluto vuelve a tomar su forma humana y de igual manera se aleja-oye, si ya terminaste de negociar con mi mayordomo, ahora te tengo que hablar yo, dile a tu superior que no me busque, sino quiere terminar como aperitivo de mis dos sirvientes demonios, y otra cosa, no quiero volver a ver tu maldita cara cerca de mi residencia, ya que si apenas das un paso dentro de ella, Pluto te detectará y te saldrá a atacar

Tikky volteó a mirar a Sebastian, el cual estaba hablándole al oido a Pluto, el cual después de escuchar lo que le dijo, su cara se puso de enfado y comenzó a gruñir hacia él, entonces se acerca al Noah y lo huele un par de veces, para luego volver a gruñir y casi morderlo, pero enseguida Sebastian lo detuvo chasqueando los dedos, a lo que bajó la mirada como regañado y volvió a su lado

Bueno, ahora se puede retirar, y no volver más aqui, Sebastian, escóltalo a la salida, y asegúrate que se vaya, sin ninguna desviación-dice Ciel mientras Sebastian le hace una reverencia

Yes, my lord-dice Sebastian, para luego cerrar la ventana y pararse al lado de Tikky-si es amable señor Tikky Mikk, le escoltaré a la salida, si se opone, le ordenaré a Pluto que lo incinere

Esta bien, lo seguiré, pero esto aún no a terminado señores, no se a dado cuenta de que con que fuerzas se a metido-dice Tikky como amenaza, a oo que Ciel sonríe y bufa con gracia

No creo que humanos especiales me asusten, ya que ustedes son los que en verdad no saben con quien se han metido, ya que tengo como aliados demonios y shinigamis-dice Ciel tranquilamente, a lo que Tikky no cree lo que escucha, pero enseguida emprende el camino de salida, siendo escoltado por Sebastian y por Pluto

Fin flash back

Seguía meditando en su escritorio ahora tenía la carta a un lado, y tenía la cabeza agachada tapada con mabas manos, las cuales tenía los dedos entrelazados, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que tocan a su puerta, de seguro era Sebastian o alguno de sus incompetentes sirvientes

Pase-dice sin animos mientras se endereza en su silla, para dejar ver a Sebastian, seguido por cuatro jovenes, el primero, ela un chico de pelo negro, ojos de igual color, piel clara, que tenía en una de sus manos una katana, el segundo era un chico peli-rojo, con una bandana en la frente, un parche en su ojo derecho, la piel semi tostada y el ojo visible era color esmeralda, la tercera, era una chica, de pelo corto color verde azulado oscuro, piel nivea y ojos del mismo color de su pelo, el cuarto, era un chico albino, conlos ojos color grises, y una extraña cicatríz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, que pasaba sobre su ojo izquierdo, los tres vestían parecidamente, con una chaqueta negra con toques rojos, pantalones, del mismo color que la chaqueta y botas, aunque, la chica llevaba una mini falda y unas largas botas de color negro

Bocchan, ellos son los exorcistas que mandó la reina, tambien tienen una medalla de plata que lo comprueba, con la santa cruz-dice Sebastian haciendo una semi reverenca, a lo que Ciel los mira atentamente a todos sin detenerse en ninguno, los miraba monótonamente, pero los cuatro contrarios lo miraban sorprendidos, quizás intrigados por lo joven que es él

Bueno Sebastian, entonces manda a Mey-Rin a preparar el cuarto de la chica y a Bard y Finian a preparar los de los jovenes, además prepara hoy la cena en el salón comedor-dice Ciel mientras ordena a Sebastian, el cual hace una semi-reverencia y comienza a salir, pero antes de salir completamente es detenido por la voz del peli-azul, a lo que se detiene-se me olvidaba, que ese trío de incompetentes no arruinen nada como siempre

Yes, bocchan-dice Sebastian hacindo otra semi-reverencia y esta vez si retirándose de la habitación, dejando a los cinco solos en la habitación

Buenas tardes joven conde Phantomhive-dice educadamente Lenalee mientras hace una reverencia femenina

No me llamen con formalidad, ya que vamos a trabajar juntos por un tiempo, diganme solo Ciel-dice tranquilamente el peli-azul mientras habla hacia los cuatro presentes, de los cuales, tres de ellos sonrien-bueno, ya que saben mi nombre, sería una descortesía para los invitados, no decirles sus nombres al dueño de casa

Bueño Ciel, mi nombre es Lenalee Lee, es un placer conocerlo-dice con una amplia sonrisa la china, mientras que Ciel simplemente asiente

Yo me llamo Yuu Kanda, pero todos tienen terminantemente prohivido llamarme por mi nombre de pila-advierte Kanda mientras se cruza de brazos molesto, pero Lavi se le abalanza con una sonrisa

Eso es mentira Yuu-chan, tu solo dejas que yo te diga por tu primer nombre-dice Lavi mientras abraza al japones, y este comienza a sacar a Mugen, a lo que Allen lo jala justo antes de que el azabache lo cortara en dos-bueno, bueno, dejando lo agresivo de Yuu-chan de lado, mi nombre es Lavi... ¿será un problema? Ya que soy el único del grupo sin un apellido

No, eso no importa, así será más facil de recordar... y tu, ¿como te llamas?-dice Ciel haciendo referencia a Allen, el cual estaba detrás de Lavi, y luego asoma su cabeza

A disculpe, disculpe, mi nombre es Allen Walker, es un gusto conocerlo conde Ciel Phantomhive-dice con una sonrisa Allen mientras coloca su mano detrás de su cabeza y agacha la cabeza disculpándose

Tu apellido es inglés-dice con una leve sonrisa Ciel, mientras mira atentamente a Allen, el cual solo le miraba confundido-puede que seas ingles, pero no parece que fueras de la alta sociedad, aunque si, mis antesesores, tiempo atrás hicieron unos tratos con Neah Walker

Ciel después de lo dicho se puso a revisar unos papeles de los cuales estaban firmados por su padre y por Neah Walker, los cuales después los tira sobre la mesa

La familia Walker es una familia de la nobleza, no puedo entender como es que tu, siendo claramente un chico sin cultura y clase social puede ser un Walker-dice interesado Ciel, mientras que Allen comprende a lo que se refiere

Eso, eso, lo que sucede es que antes vivía en la calle, y fui adoptado por Mana Walker, desde hay que llevo su apellido, ya que antes me llamaban red-dice con una sonrisa Allen mientras vuelve a colocar una mano detrás de su cabeza, a lo que Lavi lo agarra del cuello con una gran sonrisa

Ay, nuestro moyashi-chan es tan humilde, dulce y tierno que llega a dar dolor de muela-dice alegremente Lavi mientras desordena el pelo del albino


	2. Chapter 2: la mansión

_cursiba pensamientos_

_Disclaimer: ni kuroshitsuji ni D. Gray-Man me pertenecen, pero más adelante colocaré a un solo Oc, que ese si será mio_

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sebastian estaba llegando al comedor, donde Mey-Rin, Finnian y Bard estaban limpiando, o más bien, haciendo un intento fallido de eso, ya que habían unos cuantos platos rotos en el suelo, el mantel que estaba puesto estaba manchado con algo que parecía vinagre y vino juntos, y las cortinas estaban incendiándose

¿que sucedió aqui trio de idiotas?-pregunta Sebastian mientras miraba los desastres hechos por los tres trabajadores de la casa

Se-sebastian-san, lo que sucede es que quería limpiar los platos y las tazas, ya que tenían algo de polvo-explica Mey-Rin mientras se acerca a Sebastian con los lentes rotos-pero cuando me subí a la escalera para sacarlos, me resvalé y caí junto a las cosas

Traté de limpiar el mantel, pero el vino y el frasco de vinagre estaban sobre la mesa, los pasé a llevar y se derramaron-dice Finnian mientras tiene una mano detrás de la cabeza en señal de disculpa hacia el mayor

Bueno, yo no tengo mucho que explicar Sebastian, las cortinas estaban sucias, pero en vez de utilizar el estropajo, ocupé el lanzallamas-dice Bard mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, a lo que Sebastian le sale una gota estilo anime en la nuca

_En que mundo una cortina se limpia con un lanzallamas_-piensa Sebastian mientras suspira pesadamente para luego ver a los tres con mala cara-les tengo otro trabajo ahora, necesito que Mey-Rin prepare una habitación para una chica y que Finny y Bard preparen otras tres habitaciones, para chicos, espero que no lo arruinen como siempre, o le diré a Pluto que los queme hasta los huesos, por cierto, las maletas de los jovenes están en el recibidor, ya saben

Como ordene-dicen los tres al mismo tiempo mientras salen corriendo del comedor, dejando solo al demonio, el cual ve el lugar y se pone a arreglarlo a una velocidad sobre-humana

Bueno, la reina me dijo que necesito su ayuda para acabar con un sujeto llamado conde del milenio, tecnicamente no se porque me asignó a unos niños pequeños como ustedes, o el por que cree que necesito ayuda para acabarlo yo mismo-dice Ciel mientras los examina a todos detenidamente, y al parecer ellos se sintieron ofendidos

Un enano como tu cree que puede venir y decirme niño pequeño como si nada sin ninguna consecuencia de lado-dice molesto Kanda mientras comienza a desenfundar a Mugen, pero es detenido por Allen y Lavi

Ustedes son interesantes, así que por eso voy a acceder a luchar a su lado, espero a que no haya inconvenientes por su parte-dice Ciel tranquilamente sin inmutarse por la reacción de Kanda, pero tiene una leve sonrisa de intriga y curiosidad hacia ellos

Disculpe por decir esto Ciel-san, pero que no usted tiene 13 años si no me equivoco-pregunta Lenalee viendo al joven peli-azul, el cual gira la mirada hacia ella

Si, tengo trece, pero no me juzguen por mi apariencia o por mi edad, ya que tengo un amplio conocimiento de varias cosas, además que soy dueño de una gran companía-dice Ciel atrayendo la atención de los otros tres , los cuales ahora les miraban curiosos

Si, yo e escuchado sobre aquella companía, es una gran companía juguetera, que a crecido a pasos agigantados los tres últimos años, es sorprendente si que el dueño sea alguien tan joven-dice Lavi con una sonrisa, a lo que a Ciel le aparece una vena de enojo por aquello de que le dijieron pequeño

Ahora no es solo de juguetes, hace poco, tambien nos expandimos al área alimenticia gracias a la autorización real-dice Ciel tratando de sonar calmado, luego se lebanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia los chicos y le extiende la mano a Kanda-será uplacer trabajar a su lado exorcistas

Esta bien, yo solo acepté a hacer esto porque sino, estos dos iban a hacer todo mal-dice Kanda mientras le acepta el apretón de manos, cerrando el trato hecho

Comprendo a lo que se refiere con tener la supervisión sobre gente incompetente-dice Ciel una vez terminan el apretón, refiriendose a Mey-Rin, Bard y Finny

Bocchan, los preparativos ya se estan realizando en las habitaciones, ahora si quiere, podría darle un recorrido a los invitados por la mansión, para que no se pierdan-dice Sebastian entrando en la oficina de Ciel, a lo que él vuelve a su asiento

Esta bien Sebastian, dales un recorrido, y que conoscan a la perfección la hospitalidad Phantomhive-dice tranquilamente Ciel, a la par que tiene una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que el oji-rojo hace una semi-reverencia y se queda al lado de la puerta

Jovenes y lady, por favor, acompáñenme a un recorrido por la mansión, para que se puedan orientar en su agradable estadía en la mansión Phantomhive-dice Sebastian para luego salir del lugar, seguido por los cuatro jovenes exorcistas

Exorcistas ¿eh? Sería interesante ver que pasa con Sebastian mientras ellos estan aqui, solo por eso accedí a recibirlos-dice Ciel con una sonrisa una vez queda solo en su oficina, mientras mira hacia el jardín

Sebastian iba caminando con los demás para mostrarles la mansión, cuando escucha la voz de Ciel, por la unión que ambos tienen, a lo que le saca una amplia sonrisa, al ver el porque su amo los aceptó en la mansión

Bueno caballeros y señorita, primero les partiré mostrando nuestro salón de juegos-dice Sebastian deteniendose frente a una puerta, para luego abrirla-aqui se encuentran variados tipos de juegos, tanto para que nuestros invitados, como nuestro joven amo no se aburran en su estadía, además, posee algundos de los juguetes que la propia companía Phantom produce, así que si están aburridos, esta sería la mejor habitación para recrearse un rato

Vaya, vaya, así que el conde tiene invitados, que bonita escena shitsuji-kun, déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Lau, y si quieren, les puedo hablar sobre esta habitación-dice el chino mientras se levanta de la silla en que estaba sentado, la cual estaba frente a una chica, ambos parecían estar jugando cartas-aqui se encuentran variados tipos de juegos, tanto para que nuestros invitados, como el conde no se aburran en su estadía, además, posee algundos de los juguetes que la propia companía Phantom produce, así que si están aburridos, esta sería la mejor habitación para recrearse un rato

Lau-san, no sabía que vendría hoy, pero, lo que acaba de decir, es exactamente lo que yo les acabo de explicar-dice Sebastian, mientras que a los cuatro exorcistas les salen una gota estilo anime-y al parecer vino con Ran Mao-san

¿a si? Bueno, claro que vine junto a Ran Mao, ya que ella era la que se estaba aburriendo en nuestra tienda-dice con una sonrisa el chino, a lo que la peli-negra se da vuelta a ver a su hermano

Mentiroso-dice simplemente la oji-ambar mientras mira al chino seriamente, al cual no se le salia la sonrisa de idiota

Bueno, bueno, es verdad lo que dice Ran Mao, yo era el que me aburría, así que nos colamos en su casa para jugar un rato al gato y al ratón, así que no le diga nada al conde-dice Lau mientrashace una acción de silencio hacia Sebastian, y los cuatro otros presentes-por cierto, es un gusto tenerlos en la mansión, el conde no lo demostraría, pero es una persona muy amable y misericordiosa

Por favor Lau-san, una vez que termine su juego con Ran Mao-san le recomendaría que fuera al salón comedor, ya que se va a servir un festín por la llegada de nuestros invitados-dice Sebastian con una sonrisa y una semi-reverencia el demonio mientras Lau simplemente asiente con una gran sonrisa-pero si el joven amo lo obliga a marcharse, eso ya sería su culpa, no nuestra

No te preocupes shitsuki-kun, el conde no sería capas de hecharnos, ya que nos estima-dice con una sonrisa Lau mientras los cuatro invitados ven a Ran Mao, la cual les negó con la cabeza y luego vio a escondidas las cartas que correspondían a Lau

_Esto es extraño, por más que veo a Sebastian y me refriego los ojos por si estoy alucinando, veo muerte a su alrededor, como los akumas, pero en él es más tenue esa sensación, ¿que será?_-piensa Allen mientras aparta la mirada de Ran Mao y luego ve a Sebastian, luego se refriega los ojos para ver si lo que veía era verdad o no, ya que veía alrededor de Sebastian un aura oscura y macabra, como a un akuma, pero sin el alma humana atada sobre él como normalmente identificaba a un akuma él

¿ que pasa moyashi-chan?-pregunta Lavi viendo el extraño comportamiento de Allen, el cual negó con la cabeza inmediatamente

No es nada Lavi, además que me llamo Allen-dice con enfado al final el albino por el mismo sobrenombre de siempre por parte del colorín-es solo que... no, despues hablamos, a solas

Sebastian gracias a su gran audición escuchó la mini charla entre Allen y Lavi, así que los miró disimuladamente y de forma curiosa, para luego comenzar a caminar, siendo seguido por los cuatro jovenes

Bueno, la siguiente habitación que les mostraré es la biblioteca, aquí se tienen varios tipos de libros, de distinto gusto y tipo, así que si sus aficiones en los tiempos libres es leer, les recomiendo que vengan aquí-dice Sebastian abriendo la puerta mostrándole la gran cantidad de libros, y aproximadamente eran más de cinco mil libros, a lo que Lavi se sorprende y le brillan los ojos, ya que nunca había visto tantos libros juntos

Pueden matarme ahora, que ya conocí el paraiso-dice Lavi con una sonrisa, mientras que silenciosame te Kanda desenfundaba a Mugen, para cumplir el deseo de ambos, el de Lavi en ir al paraiso, y el del japones el de descanzar por fin de esa molestia

Bien, ya que conocieron la biblioteca, ahora les mostraré el salón comedor, vamos-dice Sebastian miemtras comienza a caminar, al igual que Lavi, a lo que Kanda falla en su intento de asecinato, asi que él tambien comienza a caminar, al igual que los Allen y Lenalee, los cuales iban a detenerlo, y le dieron gracias a kamisama que fallara

Por lo menos que falló en intentar matar a Lavi, ¿no crees Allen-kun?-dice Lenalle caminando con una sonrisa, para luego preguntarle a Allen

¿eh? A si, fue un alivio-dice Allen desconcentrado por la pregunta de la china, ya que aún estaba curioso el por qué de ver a Sebastian como ve a los akumas del conde del milenio

¿te ocurre algo Allen?-pregunta Lenalee, a lo que Allen rápidamente niega a lo preguntado, y avanza hasta donde se encontraba Lavi caminando-Allen-kun...

_Si no me hubiera puesto en marcha inmediatamente, me hubiera costado un montón quitar la sangre de la paredes y el suelo_-piensa Sebastian con la mirada seria, hasta que llegan a una gran puerta doble-bueno, aqui esta el salón comedor, aqui es donde van a desayunar, almorzar y cenar en su estancia en la mansión Phantomhive

Sebastian abre la puerta, y sentado en una de las sillas, y a su lado, de pie, se ven dos figuras muy conocidas para el mayordomo de la mansión, a lo que esta vez decidió entrar al luger, seguido por los cuatro jovenes

Ah, Sebastian-dono, a pasado tiempo desde que nos vemos-dice formalmente el hombre que estaba de pie, a lo que hace una semi-reverencia con una sonrisa

Gahd, elfg mayofdkdomfo dge Cgielg-Kgun (ah, el mayordomo de Ciel-kun)-dice el que estaba sentado mientras comía curri con arroz y camarón azul

Soma-san, Agni-san, ¿que hacen aqui? Creí que estaban en la mansión de Londres, no esperábamos su visita por aquí-dice Sebastian con una sonrisa, mientras que por dentro, quería destrozar el lugar, junto con ellos dos por no avisar su llegada-_parece que hoy es el día de las visitas sorpresa_

Ah eso, me aburri de comer solo hayá y decidí venir a hacerle companía a Ciel-kun un rato-dice con una sonrisa Soma después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca-pero al parecer ya tiene companía

Disculpe nuestra descortesía jóvenes, él es el 26° principe del estado de Bengal de la India, Soma Asman Gandal, y yo soy su fiel sirviente Agni-dice el de la mano derecha vendada, a lo que Allen y Lavi se sorprenden

¿un principe, encerio?-preguntn ambos al unisono, con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Soma sonrie y asiente con tranquilidad, con los ataques de superioridad de nuevo atacando

Disculpe Agni-san por la pregunta, pero ¿por qué su mano derecha esta vendada?-pregunta curiosa Lenalee, a lo que el de cabellos celestes platinados se sorprende, pero le mira igual con una sonrisa

Lo que sucede jovencita, es que esta mano me la otorgó la gran diosa Kali, y con ella puedo derrotar a todos los enemigos que estén en contra de mi señor, es conocida como la mano derecha de dios-dice apasionadamente Agni, a lo que a la joven china le saca una gota al estilo anime

Y tambien mi Agni puede preparar unos excelentes platos de curri, nadie se le asemeja, a escepcion de Sebastian, el mayordomo de Ciel-kun.-dice con una sonrisa Soma, a lo que los tres esta vez se sorprenden, pero Kanda seguía reacio a todas las conversaciones planteadas hasta ahora-si quieren, mañana para el desayuno, Agni podría prepararles pan de curri, esa espectacular receta de curri, se la confió Sebastian

_Tambien piensa quedarse un par de días, esto si que es de sorpresa_-piensa Sebastian mientras tenia una sonrisa hacia los presentes, y luego se pone en marcha a la salida-eso sería todo por el momento caballeros y lady, si quieren ahora, pueden ir a alguna de las habitaciones que le mostré, y si quieren ir al jardín, solo salgan de la habitación, a la derecha, hasta el final del pasillo, ahí encontrarán una puerta, ella da hacia el patio, yo ahora me retiro a preparar la cena, y luego de la cena les mostraré sus habitaciones, espero que no se pierdan en la mansión

No te preocupes Sebastian-dice Lavi sonriente-yo tengo memoria fotográfica, así que o hay problemas, yo me puedo hubicar perfectamente

* * *

Eso fue el segundo capítulo, donde nuestro demoniaco y sexy mayordomo les muestra parte de la mansión a los exorcistas, espero que haya sido de su agrado, cualquier sugerencia, comentario o reclamo, onegai en forma review, hasta el proximo capítulo, que no creo que sea muy pronto, si, los capítulos los tengo rápidamente listo, pero el internet es lo que me falta, así que sean pasientes conmigo, y antes de la despedida definitiva les digo, coman todas sus frutas y verduras, hagan sus deveres, y amen a los gatos como quieren que Sebastian los ame, ahora si, sayonara


	3. Chapter 3

cursiba pensamiento

Disclaimer: ni kuroshitsuji ni D. Gray-Man me pertenecen, pero Sephirot si, y aqui sabrán quien es

* * *

El conde del milenio seguía dando vueltas de un lado para otro dentro de una de las habitaciones del arca negra, mientras que Tikky, Road y Lulubell lo veían, los primeros dos trataban de calmarlo, mientras que la tercera solo veía calmada la situación, como le era de costumbre

Esto es malo, los malditos exorcistas deverían estar en este momento de camino a donde ese mocoso, si es que ya no están ahí-decía a cada rato el gordinflón mientras que seguía dando pasos, hecho una furia

Conde calmaté, es solo un deslíz en nuestro plan de acabar con los exorcistas y la iglesia, pero le aseguro que eso no evitará que lo hagamos-decía Road mientras temía que el suelo se rompiera y que el primer Noah callera por ahí por caminar tantas veces sobre él

¿acaso no escuchaste a Tikky-pon cuando llegó de ese lugar, que ese maldito mocoso tenía a verdaderos demonios con él?-dice el Conde del milenio, mientras que arrastraba los dientes y los rechinaba a cada palabra que decía, sin detener aún su handar

Le e rogado infinidades de veces qud deje de llamarme así conde-dice Tikky mientras muestra una cara casi de asco, mientras que le tiritaba el ojo derecho por el sobre nombre que le había dado el gordito, y luego voltea a ver a Lulubell-oye, ¿acaso no vas a tratar de detenelo Lulubell?

Solo e visto como hacen este show, ya que ultimamente no hay nada bueno que hacer, así que decidí callar un rato-dice la "chica-gato" mientras miraba con una pequeña sonrisa la escena que tenía ahora frente a ella, ya que los tres estaban con cara de no entender las palabras de la de apariencia mayor, así que decide proceder con lo que iba a decir-conosco a alguien, que de seguro querrá ayudarnos, ya que se trata de un demonio, ya que por naturaleza, ellos luchan desde tiempo inmemoriales

¿a que te refieres Lulu?-pregunta road, que, a pesar de ser la mayor de los presentes, a escepción del conde, se encontraba totalmente confundida

Lo que quiero decir, es que conosco a un angel-dice con una sonrisa, mientras que se levanta de la silla donde estaba y se transforma en un pequeño gato negro-tardaré aproximadamente unos quince minutos en ir y voler con el angel, para conocer su opinión, así que por favor, si son amables, esperenme aquí

Los otros tres, simplemente asintieron a la petición de Lulubell, y ella procedió a marcharse, y una vez que se fue, los tres se miraron completamente extrañados

¿como será que Lulu-chan conoce a un angel?-pregunta el conde, a lo que los otros dos niegan con la cabeza, en señal de no entender tampoco

Esto se esta poniendo más complicado, además, no sabía que en verdad existian Shinigamis, Angeles o Demonios, simplemente conosco a los que usted fabrica conde-dice Tikky mientras se pone un cigarro en la boca y lo prende

A mi me gustaría ver a un angel, en la clase de religión nos hablaron de ellos, que son la mano derecha de dios, y que no tienen sexualidad definida, asi que pueden parecer hombre o mujer-dice Road con una sonrisa, a lo que después forma una mueca de desagrado-¿como será que un ser de "dios" ayudará a alguien que quiere acabar con la iglesia?

Mi pequeña Road, fue bueno de parte mía tener la idea de ponerte en un colegio, sabía que eso serviría de algo-dice el conde del milenio agarrando a Road y abrazándola fuertemente, casi sin dejarla respirar

Conde, parece que está más ahogando a Road que abrazándola-dice Tikky luego de soltar el humo de su cigarrillo, a lo que el conde suelta a Road, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Bueno, solo habrá que esperar a mi Lulu-chan a que vuelva con el angel-dice el conde mientras mira hacia la puerta por donde había salido Lulubell

Se podía ver una gran mansión bien custiodada, y en uno de los cuartos de baño, se podía ver a una mujer de piel clara, ojos vileta y pelo celeste corto, tomando un baño de tina, cuando un porta de cristales oscuros se abre en medio de la habitación, del cual gsale Lulubell en su forma gatuna, pero parece que la chica ni se sustó por eso, por muy el contrario, le salio una sonrisa algo perversa

Ah pasado tienpo Lulubell ¿que sucede?-pregunta la de pelo celeste, a lo que Lulubell toma su forma humana

Quiciera saber, si es que quicieras venir a acompañarme, ya que quiciera hacerte una propuesta, Angela, que de seguro no querrás desperdiciar-dice Lulubell, a lo que Angela pone cara de interesada

Esta bien, si es algo que no podría desperdiciar, termino de bañarme y nos vamos-responde la angel, a lo que Lulubell sonríe totalmente complacida por la respuesta dada por ella

Esta bien, te espero entonces-dice Lulubell con una sonrisa mientras se queda en una de las esquinas del cuarto de baño

Angela se demoró alrededor de diez minutos en terminar de bañarse, y vestirse, con el traje de caballero de la reina, una vez lista, ambas se fueron a travéz del portal, donde aparecieron en el cuarto en el cual estaban Road, Tikky y el conde milenario

Conde, aqui traje a Angela, ella es un angel, y digamos que tiene un muy importante e interesante puesto-dice Lulubell con una sonrisa mientras ve a los tres tranquilamente

Vaya mi Lulu-chan siempre cumple lo que se propone, además de hacerlo impecablemente-dice el conde mientras mira a Lulubell y a Angela con una sonrisa

Ejem, Lulubell dijo que tenía una propuesta que quizás me interesa-dice Angela mientras se siente en una de las sillas del lugar-quisiera escuchar esa interesante propuesta que tiene, caballero

Je, je, je, esa ropa, creo que no le interesará, trabaja para la reina, y yo necesito desacerme de todos los humanos de inglaterra y luego del mundo-dice algo entre curioso y confundido al ver que Angela tenía el escudo de armas reales bordado en la chaqueta del traje

Je, je, yo lo que quiero es purificar este mundo, acabar con lo impuro, eliminarlo, y para hacerlo necesito de alguien que tenga las mismas metas que yo para acabar con las creaciones imperfectas de dios-dice con una sonrisa Angela mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia delante mientras apoyaba su rostro suabemente contra su mano derecha-además, un ser tan imperfecto como la reina es tan fragil a los sentimientos humanos, no me servirá por mucho tiempo en el futuro

Vaya, a pesar de ser un angel, esta muy en contra de los designios de dios-dice Tikky irónicamente mientras fuma un poco más de otro cigarro que prendió

Soy más un angel genocida, prefiero destruir a proteger a los impuros impuros humanos-dice con una sonrisa Angela, a lo que al conde del milenio le sale igual una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como siempre en él

Je, je, je, los humanos y los ángeles son tan predecibles, siempre buscando la perfección, siendo que ellos son los impuros-se escucha una voz resonando en la habitación, a lo que los cuatro Noah miran a todos lados buscando el origen de la voz, mientras que Angela frunce el seño molesta-eso es lo que me gusta, eso hace el alma de los humanos tan exquicitas, y a los angeles los hace tan influenciables a actos tan bagos como lo hacen los humanos, odiando, repudiando, eso es bueno para que yo coma

¿acaso no habían akumas vigilando y cuidando las puertas del arca negra?-pregunta Road mientras pareciera tener miedo en su tono de voz

Esas cosas parece que son incervibles si el conde no les ordena matar-dice Tikky mientras aspira otra vez de su cigarrillo para luego votar el humo

Estuvo algo malo, pero dos almas por un solo cuerpo, fue una cena increible, fue muy amable de su parte refregarme en la cara algo tan cautivador-vuelve a decir la voz, que se notava que era femenina, y los cuatro se miraron impresionados por eso, escuchar a alguien decir que los akumas fueron una cena-es una humillación hacia mi persona si, ponerle a esas cosas incervibles el nombre de akumas

La voz tomó forma en una de las esquinas de la habitación, era una mujer de un metro setenta aproximadamente, tenía un largo cabello de color rojizo opaco, que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda, en la nuca era liso, pero a medida que decendía, se le iban formando ondas al pelo, su piel era de color nivea, tenía una chasquilla ondunada que le tapaba completamente el ojo derecho, y el que mostraba, era de color morado y afilado, su vestimenta era muy provocativa ya que solo tapaba los cenos y parte de los hombros, era de color negra aquella polera corta, tenía una minifalda que con suerte cubría su retaguardia, también era de color negra, llevaba unas botas largas de taco alto, y unos guantes que le llegaba casi a los codos, en resumen, toda su ropa era negra, los cuatro escogidos como Noah's se le quedaron viendo completamente extrañados y anonadados a la chica

Un demonio no tiene nada que venir a hacer a este lugar-dice molesta Angela, a lo que el provocativo traje de la chica, cambia a un largo vestido, pero los guantes no cambiaban, y el vestido igual era negro, y los ojos de ella cambiaron a un color anaranjados

¿un angel que va en contra de su creador? Es mas lógico que un demonio quiera acabar con los humanos que un angel lo haga, en varias cosas más, un demonio a ganado más cosas que un angel-dice la demonio con una amplia sonrisa, a lo que Angela frunce más el seño molesta, a lo que parecía que la demonio parecía que ganaría el comflicto, pero enseguida, ella toma un rostro de aburrida y ahora mira a los otros cuatro presentes-como demonio, no tengo un nombre fijo como ángeles o shinigamis, pero ustedes me pueden llamar Sephirot

Pero ese nombre es más de un ángel que de un demonio-dice Road mientras Sephirot chista volviendo a llamar la atención de los presentes, y luego saca una sonrisa de superioridas

Esta chica pequeña es inteligente-dice con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción y luego mira a Angela, la cual solo le miró muy molesta-antes era un asqueroso angel, y por ir en contra de dios me confinaron a esta forma femenina y a ser un demonio, por el resto de la eternidad, y que creen, es mejor ser un demonio a ser un angel bajo las ordenes de un hombre con exceso de superioridad, soy libre ahora

¿y que fue lo que hiciste para ser desterrada?-pregunta Tikky, a lo que los otros tres Noah prestaron atención para ver que respondía Sephirot

Yo fui la que causó la inundación de cuarenta días y cuarenta noches en la época de Noé, como pueden ver, yo tambien fui un angel genocida, pero yo solo seguía ordenes, pero después del trabajo, dios tenía que castigar a alguien, y quien mejor que ser castigado que el angel al que se le dió la orden, se me quitaron las alas de angel y se me mandó al infierno-dice Sephirot como si estuviera hablando de la cosa más insignificante del mundo, y a la vez lo dice con una sonrisa

Conmigo no será lo mismo, si eso es lo que crees desterrada, yo pienso hacerme el angel más fuerte de todos, con el santo puente-dice molesta la angel, a lo que Sephirot somplemente bufa divertida

¿y como piensas hacer eso joven angel? El demonio que yase junto a ese niño que tu dices impuro, junto a Ciel Phantomhive, es uno de los demonios más poderosos que existen, y no perderán contra alguien que solo conoce el regosijo del cielo y hace que otros maten, mientras tu miras desde tu pedestal de cristal, incluso antes de comenzar esto, ya estaba predestinado a que perderás-dice con una sonrisa burloma Sephirot mientras mira de manera superior a Angela, la cual forma una mueca de odio profundo

Alguien que esta atado por la sucia sangre no posee el poder para derrotar a un ser con alas, yo soy perfecta, y nada cambiará eso-dice Angela totalmente molesta mientras se levanta de golpe, mientras que saca sus alas y su atue do cambia completamente, a un largo vestido blanco, que atras es mas largo que adelante

Esto se esta poniando feo, va a ver una pelea entre seres divinos-dice Road mientras mira interesada y feliz mas que aterrada la escena que se esta desarrollando

Eh~... así que un angel piensa desafiarme con sus patéticas alas, una mariposa manchada por el odio y la corrupción de este mundo, es mejor quitarle las alas para que no pueda volar, o mejor matarla para que su sufrimiento terminase-dice con una sonrisa sádica la peli-roja mientras cierra los ojos como disfrutando aquella escena-¿acaso quieres que te muestre un poco del tormento del infierno, mariposa enjaulada?

Osas retar a un ser perfecto como yo, maldita caida-dice completamene fuera de si y enojada Angela mientras una fuerte corriente de viento asota dentro de la sala, tirando lejos a los cuatro Noah, mientras que la demonio ni se inmuta en eso y se mantiene parada como si de una suave brisa se tratase-como es que puedes mantenerte de pie con mi ataque

Las corrientes de calor y desesperación, son mas fuerte en el infierno, hay tu no durarías ni un solo día, en cambio para mi, esto es una vrisa de primavera-dice con una sonrisa tranquila la de negro, a lo que la de blanco se siente completamente humillada, pero incrementa la ráfaga de aire-déjame mostrarte, lo que es un verdadero tormento

La de pelo rojizo se quita ambos guantes de las manos, en la parte superior de su mano derecha se muestras una cicatriz en forma de cruz, y en su mano izquierda, se encuantra un hexagrama, es decir, un pentagrama de seis puntas, a lo que sus ojos se vuelven morados y afilados

Dejame darte un pequeño escarmiento, y mostrarte la oscuridad-dice de nuevo Sephirot mientras se acerca a Angela, la cual estaba aumentando la presión del aire, pero la otra seguía caminando como si nada, una vez esta cerca de ella, una esfera de oscuridad las envuelve, volviendo a su alrededor, todo a la normalidad

¿que fue eso?-pregunta tikky algo agotado por casi no poder respirar por unos segundos, y ahora lo estaba tratando de recuperar

Ese poder fue mucho más grande del que esperé, nunca pensé que un angel fuera tan poderoso-dice el conde del milenio mientras ve con una sonrisa a sus suvordinados

Lo que uno de ustedes dos devió de haber dicho fue, ¿que estará haciendo la tal Sephirot dentro de esa esfera negra con el angel Angela?-pregunta Road lo que mejor convenía preguntar en aquel momento, a lo que Lulubell asiente, dandole la razón a la menor de porte-sería genial ver como el demonio tortura al angel

Parece que ahí dentro esta ocurriendo algo interesante-dice tranquilamente Lulubell, mientras que Tikky y Road asienten viendo intrigados aquella cosa

Sería mejor si, esos dos sujetos fueran mis aliados, un demonio y un angel, me pondría por sobre los asquerosos exorcistas, ¿no crees Tikky-pon?-dice el conde mientras que a Tikky le recorre un frío electrizante por la espalda, a lo que le da asco y nauceas

Por favor conde, ya creo que es la millonesima vez que le digo que no me diga así-dice tranquilamente Tikky Mikk mientras toma otro cigarrillo y lo prende

Dentro de la esfera oscura, el angel miraba hacia todos lados, sin poder ver nada a lo que comenzaba a entrar a desesperarse, tampoco podía escuchar ninguna palabra, a lo que estaba totalmente horrorizada

Te dejaré ver el sufrimiento que me causó seguir las ordenes de dios, para que veas que es mas doloroso, y así tendrás un límite para tratarme con respeto y sumisión-dice Sephirot miemtras aparece entre toda la oscuridad, con una sonrisa sádica, mientras que coloca su mano derecha sobre la frente de Angela

Flas back

Has hecho un buen trabajo con lo que te ordené Sephirot, pero nada de esto se debe saber entre los angeles, así que te desterraré, convirtiendote en un demonio, solo sentirás agonía y sufrimiento a diario-dice un hombre de pelo, barba y bigote blanco, que tenía una túnica de colores claros como el celeste, el crema y el blanco

¡espera, que tratas de decir, yo solo seguía tus ordenes!-dice enojada Sephirot mientras aquel hombre le miraba con enfado y pena ajena-¡que es esa maldita mirada de desdén y pena en tu rostro!

Sephirot, acaso te volviste demente, no debes atacar a kamisama, como angel, has llegado muy bajo en hacer eso-dice un angel de cabellera rubia mientras afirma a Sephirot junto a otro de cabellera coolor crema

Asrael, Aztaroth, ¿que creen que están haciendo? Ustedes tambien cooperaron conmigo para hacer este trabajo-dice molesta Sephirot mientras mira a ambos ángeles agarrándole las manos mientras la aferraban para que no se levantara

Solo uno debe pagar los pecados acumulados de los humanos, y esta vez es tu turno Sephirot, tu pesarás con todos los pecados de los humanos hasta hoy en día-dice Aztaroth mientras miraba enojado a Sephirot, la cual tambien le miraba hecha una furia

Además, tu tienes un rango más bajo que el nuestro, un simple angel no tiene la suficiente fuerza para derribar dos arcángeles-dice Azrael mientras le miraba con una sonrisa, a lo que Sephirot pareció desanimarse a eso, ya que inmediatamente bajó la cabeza

Lo siento hija mía, pero es necesario todo esto, espero a que me disculpes algún día-dice kamisama mientras acerca hacia los tres angeles, específicamente a Sephirot, a lo que ella inmediatamente levanta la cabeza

Si tengo que perder mis alas y cargar con la carga humana, prefiero ser un demonio, para así nunca olvidar este día y algun día poder hacerles pagar a todos los que aquí me dieron la espalda y me desterraron-dice completamente enojada Sephirot justo cuando kamisama colocó su mano sobre donde comenzaban sus alas, a lo que se comienza a formas una extraña marca en su espalda, mientras que sus alas desaparecían, a la par que sus ojos tomaban un color púrpura y afilado

Disculpame por eso hija mía, espero a que algún día tu resentimiento hacia mi se disipe-vuelve a decir kamisama mientras que todo vuelve a tornarse negro

Fin flash back

La angel se veía totalmente horrorizada ante las imágenes que vió, además de sentir dolor en su espalda, ya que Sephirot había conectado su mente y sus sensaciones de dolor por un momento, a lo que después de ella misma precensiar aquella cosa, terminó arrodillda en el piso, el borde del llanto, cosa que sacó una sonrisa placenera en Sephirot

Creo que ya a sido suficiente domesticación por un día, ¿no crees angel de cuarta?-pregunta con una sonrisa de superioridad Sephirot, a lo que Angela simplmente le mira completamente enojada, a lo que la peli-roja toma una sonrisa de satisfacción, para después chasquear los dedos y desacer la esfera oscura, y volver a apareceren el cuarto del arca-je, je, esta bien conde del milenio, ambas no uniremos a tu causa, ya que estoy interesada en esto

Espléndido, espléndido, eso es genial, sean bienvenida a la casa de los Noah-dice el conde con una boba sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a lo que Angela se levanta del suelo, y mira molesta a Sephirot, la cual sonríe ampliamente, y sale de la habitación en la que estaban

_Así acabaré con el error de la creación de los Noah y de la inocencia_-piensa Sephirt mientras camina por las calles del arca negra,mientras que sus ojos pasan a estar de color violetas brillantes y afilados, con una sonrisa de lado


	4. Chapter 4: Kanda y Lavi

Ok, gomene si no e suvido capítulo, la cosa es... bueno, son dos cosas, la primera es el internet, no tengo en mi casa y tengo que robar internet del metro y de la casa de mi hermana y mi tía, la segunda es el desarrollo del capítulo, ese no es muy complicado, ya que tengo al parecer memoria para mucho más tiempo para continuar el fic, así que tecnicamente el único problema sería el internet

Otro pu to, Dani-chan, una amiga mía y lectora fiel de mi historia, lo siento, aquí no estará la cena, será en uno o dos capítulos más, así que te rogaría que esperaras, porque ese puro capítulo va a ser un caso completo, un puro capítulo va a ir dedicada a la cena, que hay, el pobre conde Phantomhive, va a terminar con resaca convinada con estres y enojo, ya, sin mas spoiler del capítulo, mejor nos vamos a este propio capítulo

Cursiva significa pensamiento, pero este capítulo al parecer de lo que escribí no tiene pensamientos

Disclaimer: ni Kuroshitsuji ni D. gray-Man me pertenecen, solo es mía Sephirot, y los angeles de kamisama y el mismo kamisama tampoco son míos, ya que pertenecen a la biblia si no me eqivoco

* * *

Oye, ¿que tan fuerte eres Ag-kun?-pregunta Lavi con una amplia sonrisa, a lo que Agni le mira completamente confundido a por como le llamó

¿Ag-kun?-pregunta algo comfundido y desconcertado el sirviente de Soma mientras le mira con una sonrisa nerviosa

No te preocupes Agni, te llamará de distintas maneras hasta que encuentre un apodo conveniente para él-dice Allen con la cabeza sobre la mesa mientras se seguía preguntando a sus interiores que había visto en Sebastian

Por favor Lavi-dono, le ruego que no me de sobrenombres, me llamo Agni, y ese nombre fue el que me dio mi rey-dice Agni mientras entiende lo que quizo decir Allen, a lo que Lavi hace un mohín molesto mientras desvía la mirada

Ya, nos vemos despúes en la cena entonces, me voy a leer algo a la biblioteca-dice molesto y aburrido Lavi mientras sale del salón comedor y se dirige hacia donde era la biblioteca

Bueno, yo tambien me retiro, quería preguntarle unas cosas a Lau-san, con su permiso-dice Lenalee educadamente antes de retirarse del lugar, ahora que quedaban solo Soma, Kanda, Agni y Allen, pero el Japones se retiró del lugar sin emitir sonrido lguno, y completamente serio

Creo que te e visto en algún lado-dice Soma mirando tranquilamemte y pensativo hacia Allen, el cuel le mira confundido después de levantar la cabeza

¿enserio? Pues, yo a usted Soma-san, nunca lo e visto-dice tranquilamente Allen, dejando de lado el hecho de Sebastian

Parece que la primera y ultima vez que te vi fue en la India, pero aquella vez estabas con un sujeto extraño de pelo rojo-dice Soma mientras se cruza de brazos y esta vez si llama la atención de Allen-claro que en aquella ocación el sujeto alto y raro estaba coqueteando con una de mis hermanas

Ahora veo a que se refiere a cuando vivía en la India, si, creo que lo vi, pero no estoy muy seguro, lo poco y nada que recuerdo de mi estadía en la India, fue a mi maestro coqueteando, obligándome a apostar, bebiendo, acumulando apiestas, coqueteando y mas obligación de su parte a hacerme apostar, ¡ah! Y coqueteo-dice Allen tomándole más sentido a lo que dice Soma, a lo que al principe le sale una gota estilo anime ante el listado del albino

parece que las cosas faboritas de tu maestro es obligarte a hacer cosas y a coquetear-dice Soma con una sonrisa, a lo que Allen asiente y vuelve a tirar la cabeza contra la mesa totalmente agotado, ni siquiera se sentía con ganas de comer por la confusión que tenía en ese momento en su cabeza-¿que te sucede chico?

No, no tiene importancia, son sujestiones mías, nada que le importe a nadie más-dice Allen algo decaido, a lo que el principe suspira algo pesado

Bueno, no importa, Agni, ¿que tal si le traes algo de curri a nuestro albino amiguito?-propone como pregunta Soma, a lo que a su sirviente le sale una sonrisa

Jo agna-dice Agni antes de retirarse del lugar dejando al albino y al peli-morado a solas sumidos en un completo e incómodo silencio, más para el hindú que para el ingles, ya que comía totalmente incómodo, ya que Allen estaba totalmente serio literalmente desparramado sobre la mesa

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Sebastian estaba picando zanahorias cuando entra Agni tranquilamente, para dirigirse a la olla que estaba en la estufa

¿Soma-san quiere otro plato de curri, Agni-san?-pregunta sin levantar la mirada Sebastian mientras seguía picando las zanahorias

Se equiboca Sebastian-dono, el plato que me pidió Soma-san es para servirle al joven de pelo blanco-dice tranquilamente Agni mientras servía arroz en el plato

Ah, aquel joven es Allen Walker, infórmele a Soma-san aquello para que no esté disíendole de maneras extrañas-dice Sebastian con una sonrisa a la par que vertía las zanahorias en una fuente que previamente contenía cebolla y papas

De acuerdo Sebastian-dono, por cierto...-dice curioso Agni mientras se voltea hacia Sebastian luego de poner curri en el plato con arroz

El joven de aspecto rudo se llama Kanda Yuu, el joven peli-rojo con bufanda de llama Lavi, y la única jovencita del grupo se llama Lenalee Lee-dice tranquilamente Sebastian, que ahora comenzaba a rebanar en lonjas la carne que tenía sobre el mueble de la cocina

Gracias Sebastian-dono, en verdad usted es muy competente en todos los ámbitos, es como si no fuera humano, pero es imposible que no sea un humano, es solo que usted es inato-dice con una sonrisa Agni mientras al al final de la frase ríe un poco y luego se retira de la cocina dejando solo a Sebastian

Tengo que ir con más cuidado, Agni-san es muy observador y solamente él podría ser capaz de descubrirme-dice seriamente Sebastian mientras miraba un poco molesto la carne que estaba cortando, en ese momento la campana que daba desde la oficina de Ciel comienza a sonar-pero por ahora, bocchan es inoporuno algunas veces, por lo menos que voy al menos en media hora a mi favor para preparar la cena

sebastian comienza a caminar en dirección hacia la oficina de Ciel, que de paso le quedaba las habitaciones que serían para los invitados exorcistas, así que aprobecharía de pasar a ver como iban trabajando los tres inutiles que tenía bajo su cargo

Al parecer todo esta normal por fuera-dice Sebastian frente a una de las puertas, de la cual, al lado de la entrada se encontraba Tanaka sentado y bebiendo té-Tanaka-san, usted sabrá si ellos están haciendo un buen trabajo

Jo, jo, jo-se limita a decir el viejito entre sorvos de té, a lo que no le fue de mucha ayuda al azabache

No importa, no tiene que esforzarse por un mero capricho mío-dice Sebastian para luego escuchar el jo, jo,jo de Tanaka, mientras que el demonio abre la puerta y ve unas cuantas cosas tiradas por el lugar, a lo que le sale una venita de enojo-¿que significa esto?

Ah, sebastian-san, lo que sucede, es que estaba tranquilamente trayendo las cosas a la habitación-Finnian era el que estaba explicando al oji-rojo, y al parecer el que estaba preparsndo la habitación aquella-pero apenas coloqué las maletas en el suelo, una de ellas se abrió y terminó desparramándose todo lo que estaba en ella, je, je, lo que si Sebastian-san, no se porque alguien necesitaría tantas fotos de alguien y además todas dañadas por lo que parecen cortaras severas

Finny le entrega una de las fotos que había recogido, y la imagen que salía era Lavi, que en la foto, palpable tenía cortadas en lo que sería su área del cuello, abdomen y todo el cuerpo en general

Creo que la persona que tiene estas fotos, guarda un profundo odio hacia esta persona, además que pienso que quisiera hacer este tipo de cosas con él, pero como no puede se lo hace a las fotos-dice Sebastian logicamente, a lo que a Finny se le iluminan los ojos maravillado por la explicación del mayordomo en jefe, y a la vez algo aterrado por la razon de las fotos

Que ser podría hacer tal cosa a unas fotos de una persona, en verdad tiene que ser un desalmado o una persona que no gusta de contacoto conla gente-dice Finny asustado, pero a Sebastian, al contrario, le resvalaba lentamente una gota de sudor por la nuca a estilo anime

Supongo-dice Sebastian mie tras ve la foto, recordando su habitación privada, en la cual tenía tres fotos, una de Finny, otra de Bard y la tercera de Mey-rin, las cuales tiene llena de alfileres y una que otra daga-mas de una foto es muy obsecibo

¿Dijo algo Sebastian-san?-pregunta inocentemente Finny mientras se ponía a recoger de a una prenda, hasta que recoje una polera que tapaba una pequeña caja, la cual toma tranquilamente-Sebastian-san, mire lo que encontré

¿que es Finny?-pregunta calmadamente Sebastian, mientras que el menor le pasa la caja, y él al abrirla ve un ser completo para cuidados de armas blancas, y el diseño de una katana, en espesífico, Mugen, tenía cada dato, la proporción, las veces que le a hecho mantención, y un poco más abajo una pequeña nota que ponía "desde ese entonces, las flores de loto se han incrementado", cosa que dejó extrañado al demonio, pero luego muestra una sonrisa y cierra la caja-esto debe ser del joven Kanda Yuu, por lo visto, él es muy afamado por la limpieza y la pulcredad, además, a simple vista se ve que es alguien que no tolera errores o fallas, así que será mejor que hagas un trabajo impecable Finny

H-hi Sebastian-san, enseguida-y el chico de la fuerza descomunal comenzó a hacer el trabajo más rápido y temeroso de su seguridad física, en ese momento, Sebastian sale de la habitación y entra a otra, en la cual estaba Bard, tratando de organizar libros que se notaban pesados

Ahora, ¿que sucede aquí?-pregunta algo molesto Sebastian, intentando a mil tratar de contener su rabia y lanzar a patadas al trio de incompetentes de la mansión inmediatamente-¿quién te dio permiso para sacar los libros de la biblioteca Bard?

Lo que pasa Sebastian, es que no son libros de nuestra biblioteca, estos los traía uno de los jovenes que se vinieron a quedar a la mansión, pero lo que me pregunto es que tipo de persona necesita tantos libros-dice molesto Bard mientras dejaba uno de los libros sobre un cajón, el cual casi se parte por el peso del libro

Sebastian tomó el libro que Bard recién había dejado sobre el mueble y abre el libro para ver el dueño de aquel libro, donde ponía "registro de información 49, nombre clave Lavi", lo que le extraña completamente al demonio, así que lee un poco de la primera página, la cual estaba repleta de anotaciones y señalamientos

"Primer día de registro con el nombre clave Lavi, mi maestro bookman me habla de que este registro no será como los demás, no entendí aquellas palabras, no me interesa lo que pase en este lugar, ya que una vez que termine de escribir lo que necesito me marcharé y botaré este nombre como ah sido con los otros 48, así que no había problema alguno, era solo trabajo, es lo que llevo haciendo estos últimos 10 años, desde que me uní al maestro en la villa donde vivía hasta los 6 años, dejando tambien mi nombre verdadero de lado.

4:50 de la tarde, llegamos a la orden, y nos recibieron una chica de pelo azul verdoso con un tipo raro con una taza de conejo en la mano, ella lo llamó nii-san, al parecer se llaman Lenalee Lee y Komui Lee, y veridicamente son hermanos sanguineos, y luego de eso, comenzaron a darnos una vuelta por la orden, aburrido, ella siempre pasa con una sonrisa en la cara, al igual que Komui, para que, si al final igual van a morir en manos del enemigo

7:00 de la tarde, luego de todo el recorrido por la orden y la visita a una tal Hevraska, al parecer soy compatible con una de las armas que ellos llaman inocencia, según cuenta Komui, la inocencia se utilizó en los tiempos de noé para derrotar a un tipo gordo llamado el conde milenario, o el conde del milenio a veces, según él, la inocencia fue creada por dios para acabar con su mal, pero habrá que esperar para ver que jugadas hacen ellos, y tambien los exorcistas, este al parecer será el registro más complicado y largo de escribir"

Sebastian terminó de leer eso y fue pasando las hojas rápidamente, hasta que encontró una escrita hasta la mitad de página, vio la que le seguía y aquella si estaba escrita completamente, así que por curiosidad se puso a leer la que estaba hasta la mitad

"Han pasado dos años desde que me uní a la orden, y escribir ya de tal forma que no involucre lo que pienso y siento sobre el tema diario que vivo en este lugar es algo realmente dificil, así que voy a tener dos registros, este lo voy a ocupar como un diario personal mas que por como un registro frío y alejado de la situación, me parece extraño, hasta hace tan solo un año pensaba que los exorcistas eran idiotas e ingenuos con lo que hacian, pero ahora pienso que son graciosos y algo estupidos igual, pero que se le va a hacer, es inevitable meter eso entre estas lineas, bueno, la cosa es que ya transcribí todo lo que había escrito hasta ayer en otro libro, me tomó cinco horas hacerlo, ya que como sucesor de bookman debo tener una memoria impecable, bueno, este ahora será mi diario pribado, espero solo a que el viejo panda no lo encuentre, o sino, me matará y se irá a buscar otro pupilo para entrenar, con lo que termino mi primera entrada como yo mismo, como en verdad Lavi el exorcista, lo único que escribo aqui y pido, es que mis amigos no desaparescan o mueran, ya que la muerte de miles de desconocidos no me a afectado nunca hasta ahora, pero si solo uno de ellos, si solo uno de los exorcistas muriera, si Lenalee, si Yuu-chan, Komui, Reever, o incluso el moyashi-chan o Jhonny muriera, no se que pasaría, en realidad les e tomado cariño, a ellos si puedo llamarlos mis verdaderos amigos"

Esto es interesante, esto parece ser del joven Lavi-dice Sebastian mientras cierra tranquilamente como si nada el libro y luego lo deja en el mueble como si nada

Así que esto es del chico peli-rojo Sebastian-dice tranquilamente Bard encendiendo un cigarro y apaga el fósforo agitando la mano y luego aspira de él y bota el humo del respectivo cigarro

En efecto Bard, esto es de él, y al parecer este es su diario privado, así que no deví de haberlo leido, pero me resultó extraño este chico-dice Sebastian, lo que deja descolocado a Bard, al parecer, aquel día era el día de dejar descolocados a los sirvientes a escepción del señor Tanaka

Bueno, Sebastian, como al parecer tu tienes una fuerza parecida a la de Finny, podrías dejar este libro tambien sobre ese mueble-dice tranquilamente Bard mientras apunta al único libro que quedaba dentro de un bolso rojo, a lo que a Sebastian le sale una gotita de sudor estilo anime

Al parecer este chico es muy afanado a escribir, para tener dos libros para escribir debe serlo-dice Sebastian mientras toma el libro y lo deja tranquilamente sobre el mueble, para alibiarle un poco (mucho) el trabajo al rubio cocinero-bueno, con eso no debe de haber problema para que sigas con tu trabajo, por cierto ¿el cuarto del joven Allen esta listo?

¿El chico del pelo blanco? Claro, fue el primer cuarto que arreglé, no era mucho lo de él, solo eran un par de prendas de uso diario, y el resto, eran paquetes de comida como papas, pasteles, y demás cosas-dice Bard mientras agita su mano izquierda tranquilamente y a la vez despreocupado-ah, gracias por la ayuda Sebastian, de seguro que si no hubieras llegado, me hubiera demorado una eternidad, es verdad que eres como superman

si, si, no será necesario que pase donde Mey-Rin, ya que ella al menos sabe como ordenar la ropa de una chica, mejor me voy a ver al bocchan, tu solo termina tu trabajo y no interfieras o pongas un pie en la cocina, o te cocinaré a tí-dice Sebastian tranquilamente mientras comienza a caminar hacia la salida, dejando blanco a Bard, una vez que sale de la habitación niega con la cabeza y se golpea la cara seriamentw

bien, es mejor que me ponga manos a la obra para no recibir el castigo de Sebastian-dice con una sonrisa de lado Bard y luego se remanga la polera que tenía y comienza a trabajar nuevamente

* * *

Bien, eso sería todo por hoy, sayonara hasta la próxima publicación del fic


	5. Chapter 5: un problema

Disclaimer: ni dgm ni kuroshitsuji me pertenecen

La biblioteca, la biblioteca, de seguro hay un montón de libros interesantes que no eh leido nunca, será grandioso leerlos-iba diciendo Lavi con una amplia sonrisa mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la gigantesca mansión sin perder ningún segundo en contra debido a su memoria perfecta-este entusiasmo que tengo ahora me recuerda a cuando recién me hize bookman, son ansias de descubrir más de lo que esta a tu alrededor, y esta mansión, es un nuevo lugar para dibertirme je, je, je

Mientras Lavi caminaba por los pasillos en dirección exacta a la biblioteca, el golem comunicador personal de él sale de su chaqueta y comienza a revolotear alrededor de él, dando a conocer que se querian comunicar con él en privado

¿quien querrá hablar conmigo? Esta bien, donde habrá una habitación con un teléfono-decia Lavi mientras miraba hacia todos lados, recordaba que había visto un teléfono en elcomedor, pero esa era una mala idea, ya que si la llamada era pribada tenía que ser en un cuarto élsolo, hay es cuando ve pasar a Finny, el cual tenía una amplia sonrisa-eh... ¡oy chico del sombrero!

¿yo?-pregunta curioso el chico rubio mientras se apunta a si mismo con su índice derecho al escuchar la voz de lavi, a lo que el peli-rojose acerca a él con una sonrisa-usted debe ser unode los invitados, ¡bienvenido a la mansión del conde Ciel Phantomhive!

O-oye, no es necesaria la formalidad, enderésate-decía Lavi algo intranquilo de ver al muchachototalmente serio y haciendo una reverencia hacia su persona

Go-gomene, es que Sebastian-san siempre nos dice que tenemos que tratar a los invitados del bocchan de la manera más pulcra y perfecta posible-dice Finny mientras le sale una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tenía una mano detras de la nuca

Bueno, bueno, entonces debes conocer esta mansión perfectamente ¿cierto?-pregunta Lavi con una sonrisa de lado, a lo que Finny asiente tranquilo y con una gran sonrisa-que alivio, creí que tendría que buscar un telefono por mi propia cuenta, y solo conosco algunas de las habitaciones

¿un teléfono? Si necesita hablar con alguien urgentemente, le puedo guiar a donde esta la habitación donde hay uno-dice Finny con una sonrisa, pero luego recuerda algo que vio en el cuarto que se le iba a seder a Kanda por su estadía-me acuerdo, usted es quien aparece en las fotos del hombre de la katana, usted parece una persona muy agradable y confiable, no se como el señor de la katana tiene fotos suyas casi reducidas a escombros

¿Yuu-chan tiene que...?-pregunta algo descoertado y casi impactado el peli-rojo, a la par que tenía una sonrisa de nerviosismo en el rostro, y luego pareciera que se le acabó la pila al cien porciento-ya esta bien... solo llévame a donde haya un teléfono

De acuerdo señor exorcista-dice con una amplia sonrisa Finny, a lo que comienza a guiar y a la vez a mostrarle más partes de la mansión a Lavi, al cual le iba entrando más curiosidad por aquel extraño lugar, hasta que se detienen en una habitación con una puerta más simple que las demás, lo que hacía que llamara más la atención-aqui esta la mini-habitación donde tenemos gusrdados varias cosas, además que tiene un teléfono instalado, muy bien, espero a que no se pierda, me retiro a realizar mis labores al jardín

Esta bien, gracias chico-dice con una sonrisa Lavi, luego habre la puerta y descuelga el teléfono, a lo que coloca al pequeño golem en el cable, y este mientras vuela, conecta la señal con el otro lado del llamado-moshi, moshi, Lavi al habla ¿con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?

Lavi, soy yo, acabode tener una conferencia con el consejo bookman-se escucha la voz del maestro de Lavi, a lo que la mirada del peli-rojo se vuelve sombría y sin emoción alguna

¿que sucedió en aquella charla con el consejo, maestro?-pregunta Lavi seriamente por el teléfono, lo que sorprendería y helaría a cualquier otra persona que no fuera bookman, ya que hablaba como si fuera carente de emociones, en especial la felicidad de la cual era característico

Me informaron que nuestra labor como bookman en la black order debe terminar lo más pronto posible, ya que nos hemos estado excediendo del tiempo para registrar-aquellas palabras de parte de bookman, dejaron completamente estático a Lavi, y a la vez con la boca habierta, ya que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando en ese momento

¿por que ordenó eso el alto mando maestro?-pregunta Lavi fingiendo seriedad, tratando de ocultar su preocupación de su maestro, al parecer lográndolo, aunque él mismo, en su garganta sentía como sise formara un nudo que le dificultaba el articular las palabras y la la vez su cabeza estaba hecha un revoltijo de ideas

Lo que sucede es que como bookmans esta claro que debemos registrar la historia que no se a de contar, pero el alto mando de los bookman me han informado que ya es suficiente de registrar a los exorcistas, que ya no hay más que nos puedan mostrar ellos, azí que prontamente nos van a asignar una nueva misión-dice seriamente bookman, a lo que a Lavi se le comenzaban a hacer agua los ojos, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no se permitiría llorar en ese momento, ya que no le demostraría a su maestro que esta totalmente cambiado

Pero Bookman, aún no hemos recolectado toda la información sobre el destructor del tiempo, deberian darnos al menos más tiempo para recolectar, aunque sea su información más en detalle-decía Lavi sonando tranquilo y calculador, pero lo único que escuchó de su maestro fue como un bufido molesto-¡oye, acaso ya terminamos este maldito registro, todabía nos queda mucho por escribir en este capítulo de la historia oculta!

Idiota, no le lebantes la voz a tu maestro de esa forma tán irresponsable-dice Bookman molesto, a lo que Lavi sintió como sucuerpo completo en ese momento temblaba de rabia, no quería que ese momento nunca estuviera pasando, que solo fuera una broma de su maestro, pero había una mala noticia, su maestro nunca había hecho una broma, así que eso le ponía en desventaja

Oye, solo llevamos dos años y medio haciendo este registro, es mucho más pronto el terminar este, el promedio de los registros que hemos hecho, es de mínimo tres años, para recolectar bien la infofmación-Lavi se estaba comenzando a desesperar, no quería en verdad que eso sucediera, ya no quería terminar con su registro número 49

Es suficiente lavi, una vez que termines esta misión en la que estás y termines de hacer el transpaso al libro, partiremos de la orden y no volveremós más, es todo Lavi, esa es una orden de alguien superior a mi-dice Bookman justo antes de colgar, a lo que comienza a sonar el tono del teléfono, a lo que Lavi golpea la pared totalmente molesto

¿¡por que!? ¿¡por que tenía que suceder esto justo ahora!? ¿¡por que tenía que suceder cuando por fin puedo comportarme como soy en realidad!? ¡maldición!-gritaba completamente enfurecido Lavi mientras sus piernas flaqueaban y caía al suelo, a la par que las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, aquellas lágrimas que le dolian hasta lo más profundo de su ser al momento en que salian-no quiero, no quiero separarme de aquellos a los que realmente puedo llamar amigos, aquellos con los que puedo reír y divertirme sin preocupación alguna

¿ves cuarenta y nueve? Esto es lo que ganas por tener esa maldita cosa llamada sentimiento, eso no sirve para nada en un bookman y lo sabes-Lavi escuchó aquella voz, aquella voz que no escuchaba desde que se enfrentó a Road Kamelot en su mente, se refería a su parte bookman

Deak, tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí, este es mí registro, tu no tienes derecho a meterte en lo que no te incumbe-dice Lavi completamente molesto mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas, las cuales estaban rojas por las lágrimas

Tu no deviste de haber sido diferente a nosotros los anteriores cuarenta y ocho, ¿por que mierda te empeñaste en dejarnos de lado y actuar por tu propia cuenta sin tratar a los exorcistas como objetos inútiles?-pregunta aquel ser que solo él podía ver, aquel sujeto que él había sido en un pasado, conocido como su registro anterior-¿ves? Ahora que te debes marchar no podrás dejar de lado ese patético desperdicio llamado sentimiento

No quería más, en los registros anteriores solo veía gente que se desesperaba y se mataban entre ellos, eso, como bookman, me convirtió e alguien sin emociones y fríbolo hacia los demás, incluso cuando llegué y adopté el nombre de Lavi pensaba que este registro iba a ser como los demás, ver solo gente que se mataba por poder o por no morir, de eso se trata la vida, pero ellos, los exorcistas eran distintos, ellos no intentaban sobrevivir en este maldito mundo, ellos se esfuerzan al máximo por vivir plenamente sus vidad, sin importar lo que sucede con el conde, ellos igual se llamaban entre ellos mismos familia-decía Lavi quien intentaba limpiar lágrimas que no paraban de salir, y más aún, su cuerpo estaba totalmente tembloroso, no quería aceptar aquello

Eres un idiota, un completo idiota y cabeza hueca Lavi-dice Deak mientras seguía conversando con Lavi, es cual estaba cada vez más molesto, pero no con los que le rodeaban, sino que consigo mismo, por no poder contener aquellas lágrimas de desesperación y frustración

¿y? Si significa vivir y convivir con los exorcistas me alegra ser un cabeza hueca, ni tu ni los otros cuarenta y siete registros puede hacer nada para cambiar quien verdaderamente soy, aunque eso signifique cambiar quien soy por fuera y aparentar algo que no soy, para seguir mostrándoles esa sonrisa de despreocupación a mis amigos, seguiré enterrando más mi yo bookman si es necesario para escuchar a mis amigos decir aunque sea una vez más "okaerinasai Lavi", incluso sería capaz de morir por ellos-dice Lavi mientras se secaba las lágrimas y forzaba una amplia sonrisa, que se veía como las demás que mostraba, a lo que Deak le miraba completamente confundido y anonadado

Eres un idiota, Lavi, tu fuiste el único registro diferente a los demás, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de porque fue así-dice Deak mientras Lavi se levantaba con sobre-esfuerzo y se mantenía tranquilamente de pié

Eso es facil Deak, en verdad, antes, los cuarenta y ocho anteriores a mí se forzaban por olvidar quien fueron alguna vez, aquel niño, amable, gentil, cariñoso, que siempre mantenía aquella sonrisa de asombro y encanto por el mundo que le rodeaba-dice Lavi seguro de si mismo mostrando una sonrisa de lado ahora, sin importar que tuviera ese nudo en la garganta y sin importan menos todabía que pronto debería de irse de la orden oscura, y dejar ese mundo de lado

Eres un completo idiota, solo vas a conseguir destrozarte tu mismo a este paso, tu fuiste el que escogió el camino más dificil de todos los registroos en general-dice Deak al borde de las lágrimas justo antes de desaparecer de la vista de Lavi, el cual agacha la cabeza algo temblorso y sale de la pequeña habitación con rumbo a la biblioteca

Lo único que espero... es que esta misión sea la más larga que haya realizado como exorcista... para así no separarme prontamente de los chicos-dice entrecortado Lavi tomando rumbo hacia la biblioteca

Diez minutos después, Lavi se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo un lubro de suspenso en la biblioteca, y en ese momento se abre la puerta, dejando ver a un tanto irritado Kanda en el lugar, a lo que Lavi levanta la cabeza para prestarle atención al azabache

Oye, baka usagi, necesito que bayas a la habitación que me pasarán esta noche muy tarde, para que me hagas de nuevo esa maldita cosa-dice Kanda, a lo que Lavi se sorprende por la petición de sucompañero de misión, pero igualmente sonrie

Vaya Yuu-chan, la última vez que lo hize casi me matas porque te dejé adolorido una semana entera, ¿acaso ya me disculpaste?-dice Lavi couna amplia sonrisa boba y sin sentido, a lo que le daba ganas a Kanda de tomar su mugen y cortarlo en pedasitos

Aún estoy enojado contigo con aquella vez, pero solamente tu sabes como hacerlo, así que no lleges tarde, te quiero ahí a las doce en punto, ya que hay se habrán dormido todos-dice molesto Kanda, a lo que a Lavi pareciera que se le ensanchara la sonrisa que tenía

Bueno, esta vez trataré de hacerlo más delicadamente para que no me mates, y ten por seguro que voy a estar hay a la media noche Yuu-chan, en eso no habrá problemas, ya que un bookman cumple sus promesas-dice Lavi mientras sonrie hacia Kanda, lo que dejó a este totalmente confundido por aquella frase

¿que demonios te pasa? Tu nunca usas la excusa de ser un bookman para cerrar un trato, en especial sobre eso-dice Kanda un poco arto de lo que acabó de decir Lavi, a lo que este comenzó a ponerse medio nervioso mientras balbuceaba cosas inentelegibles para el japones-¡oye baka usagi deja de balbucear como idiota más de lo que eres!-

Bueno yo...-ccomenzó a decir Lavi completamente nervioso, justo en el momento que la puerta se abre de nuevo, dejando ver a Sebastian, el cual comenzó a tocar una campanita

Señores invitados, la cena está servida, así que por favor, les pido que me acompañen al salón comedor en este instante-dice Sebastian, a lo que a Lavi le sale una sonrisa de alivio, comienza a seguir a Sebastian una vez dejó el libro sobre la mesa, dejando a Kanda ahí parado, totalmente confundido, para que luego igual comenzara a seguirlos

No les voy a decir nada a los chicos, hasta el final de esta misión seguiré comportándome como de costumbre hacia ellos, y no les fallaré como compañero-pensó Lavi mmientras seguía a Sebastian en dirección al salón comedor para poder comer algo


	6. Chapter 6 una pelea de comida

bien, aquí les traigo un gracioso capítulo, espero que a ustedes les encante y les saque más de una risa ocacionál, y Dani-chan, aquí esta el capitulo prometido

Disclaimer: ni Kuroshitsuji ni D. Gray-Man me pertenecen, sino que a sus respectivos autores

* * *

Cuando los tres llegaron al comedor, se podía ver un elegante revestimiento para la mesa, un mantel de un blanco puro, sin manchas, lensería que se notaba que era de primera, los cubiertos eran inmaculados, sin ninguna impuresa visible en ellos, Lavi se sorprendió un montón, pero en cambio Kanda solo bufó molesto, ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa, a escepción de Lavi y Kanda, así que se apresuraron a tomar sus respectivos asientos, a Lavi le tocó frente a Ran Mao, la cual estaba sentada tranquilamente y completamente en silencio

Ahora que te veo mejor, eres completamente de mi gusto, ¡strike!-dice Lavi con una enorme sonrisa con los ojos en forma de corazón, mientras que a todos los presentes les sale una gota de sudor en la nuca al estilo anime, a escepción de Lavi, de Lau y de Ran Mao

oy Sebastian, ¿por que no les dijiste a esos estorbos que se fueran de la mansión?-susurra Ciel a Sebastian, el cual tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y de burla hacia su amo

creí que el joven amo disfrutaría de tener algo de vida en la casa, así que no les obligué a marcharse para que le hicieran companía a usted y a los señores exorcistas-dice Sebastian con una sonrisa hacia su amo, al cual le sale una vena de enojo por el atrevimiento de su mayordomo

Bueno, será mejor que esto sea rápido, no quiero que dure mucho esta cena-susurra de nuevo Ciel para luego dirigirse a todos los presentes, los cuales veían el gran banquete que estaba frente a ellos-es un placer tenerlos en mi mansión, por favor, disfruten al máximo y aprobechen hasta el último momento en mi hogar para familiarizarse con él y conocerse mejor entre los que no se conocen, ahora si quieren, pueden comenzar a comer

sebastian fue a la habitación adjunta al salón comedor, donde se encontraba la cocina principal, haí lo resive una serpiente de cascabel, la cual sisea frente a él

Fue un placer ayudar a Black, dice Emily-se escucha la voz de un chico que estaba cortando fruta para luego hecharla en un recipiente

No hay problemas Snake, gracias a tu ingenio rápido, se pudo terminar la cena a tiempo, sino, la llamada que el joven amo hizo, hubiera hecho perder mucho tiempo-dice Sebastian con una sonrisa mientras se remangaba la camiza y las mangas de la chaqueta de cola para luego sacar unos potes de helado de la nevera

Si Words-Worths no te hubiera visto salir de la cocina en aquel momento, no hubiera podido saber y no te hubiera podido ayudar Black, dice Emily-dice Snake después de terminar de picar la fruta, a lo que se dirige al lavaplatos y se comienza a labar las manos

Tienes razón, aparte de mi, tu eres el unico sirviente competente de esta mansión-dice Sebastian después de dejar los helados sobre la mesa y después se dirige a un mueble para sacar unas copas de helado grandes

Es un placer ayudar, pero no es para tanto, dice Emily-vuelve a decir Snake mientras se secaba las manos y comienza a dirigirse a la salida posterior de la cocina-como ya no hay más que hacer me retiro, si necesitas más ayuda no dudes en llamarme, dice Emily

Depués de que Sebastian se colocó a trabajar para el postre, en el comedor, estaba al parecer todo tranquilo, pero se sabe que cuando se trata de los exorcistas o de Lau y Soma, no se puede saber que sucederá para animar las cosas

Oye Lau, ¿quien te dió el permiso de entrar en mi mansión sin permiso?-dice Ciel mientras tenía una vena de enfado en la sien, mientras que Lau se hacía el idiota como siempre y a la vez comiendo-respóndeme Lau de una maldita vez

Ara conde, no tiene porque ser tan duro con sus invitados-dice con una amplia sonrisa Lau mientras que a Ciel le salen más venas de enfado

Los exorcistas eran los únicos que estaban invitados a venir, tu no lo estabas-dice aguantándose el enfado Ciel mientras apretaba firmemente con las manos los cubiertos que tenía en la mano

bueno, bueno, no hay porque enojarse conde, o sino envejecerá a temprana edad, el que me dejó entrar a mi y a Ran Mao fue ese chico que parecía de piel escamosa y estaba rodeado de serpientes-dice Lau, mientras que Lavi y Allen a la vez pensaban en un ser horrible

debe de ser alguien espelusnante alguien así, no crees Allen-pregunta Lavi a la oreja de Allen, el cual asiente algo nervioso, luego el peli-rojo le pone la vista encima a Ran Mao-oye, oye, eres guapa, ¿lo sabias? ¿te gustaría salir alguna vez conmigo?

...-Ran Mao se contuvo de decir palabra, y luego miró a Lau, el cual estaba en una charla amistosa con Ciel, y luego voltea a Lavi-no lo se, si nii-san me deja quisas

Le diré a Snake que se astenga de dejar entrar a la gente indeseable-dice Ciel mientras clava su vista sobre Soma y sobre Lau

Bueno, al principio fue un poco arisco el chico conmigo y con Ran Mao, pero luego se volvió un poco más docil al igual que sus serpientes-dice entre risas Lau Tao mientras Ciel no quiere ni saber sobre como logró burlar y hacer docil a Snake y a sus fieras

Oy espera, quizas con Snake haya sido facil, pero que hay de Pluto-dijo algo confundido Ciel mientras miraba extrañado a Lau, el cual solo ríe entredientes-no, mejor no me respondas

je, je, en realidad fue algo divertido-dice Lau mientras se reía y comenzaba a recordar

Flash Back:

Vamos Ran Mao, al parecer el conde tiene cada vez menos seguridad en la entrada de su casa-dice Lau mientras entraba en la mansión de Ciel junto a Ran Mao

¿quien esta ahí? ¿por que entraron sin permiso a la mansión de Smile? Dice Words-Woths.-se escucha una voz por sobre ellos, desde uno de los árboles de la entrada de la mansión

¿Smile? ¿acaso estamos hablando de la misma persona? El conde nunca a sonreido desde que lo conosco-dice Lau tranquilamente sin inmutarse en la razón de que estaban rodeados de serpientes

Ningún intruso tiene permitido entrar en este lugar, dice Emily-vuelve a decir Snake mientras salta desde el árbol y queda frente a Lau y a Ran Mao-deben dar la vuelta y regresar de donde vienen, dice Emily

oh~... asi que las serpientes tienen nombre, eso es enternecedor, pero, nosotros somos conocidos y muy intimos del conde-dice Lau justo cuando Ran Mao saca sus armas seriamente y Snake deja en alerta a las serpientes para que ataquen-Ran Mao, no pelees con él, el uniforme lo dice todo, este chico es uno de los sirvientes del conde

...-Ran Mao no dice nada, pero guarda obedientemente las armas, pero Snake no se fiaba tan facilmente del par de chinos, así que aún mantenía a las serpientes alerta No dejaremos pasar a alguien sin alguna prueba de aquello, ya que protejeré a la persona que me dejó vivir junto a él sin importar como fuera mi aspecto o si hablaban mal de él, a él no le importó, dice Jhonn-comenta Snake mientras la serpiente que se enrrollaba en su cuerpo se asomaba por su brazo y siseaba molesta

Vaya, vaya, pero nosotros solamente vamos a visitar a nuestro queridísimo conde, nee~ Ran Mao-pregunta inocentemente al final a su hermanita, a lo que la oji-ambar asiente silenciosamente, luego Lau en un veloz movimiento, se acerca a Snake y en la parte posterior de su cuerpo entierra y saca inmediatamente una aguja de acupuntura, y este cae como oja de papel al suelo

Q-que fue lo que hiciste, dice Emily-pregunta molesto Snake sin poder moverse, a lo que sus serpientes se acercan a él para protegerlo de cualquier ataque

Esto no es letal Sirviente-kun, solo adormecí tus músculos con acupuntura, en aproximadamente hora y media volverán las fuerzas a tu cuerpo, asi que será mejor que te relajes y que tus serpientes te cuiden-dice Lau con una enorme sonrisa, a lo que comienza a caminar junto a Ran Mao tranquilamente, y Snake se sentía humillado de estar en aquella situación sin poder hacer nada

FIN FLASH BACK:

Y bueno conde, de antemano, ese perrito al que llamas Pluto ya me conocía, así que con él fue jugar a lanzar la bara solamente y me desice de él, a que es sencillo-dice con una sonrisa Lau, a los que a todos los presentes les cae una gota de sudor estilo anime Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas de hoy en la mañana-dice molesto Ciel, recordando que aquella mañana, antes de recibir a los exorcistas, en el momento en que recien se iba a sentar en su silla en su oficina, algunos de los árboles estaban derrumbados

En uno de los pasillos de la mansión, se puede ver a Snake caminando hacia su habitación mientras se iba sujetando de la pared derecha, ya que de vez en cuando se tambaleaba un poco devido a que sus piernas le fallaban un poco

La próxima vez que él entre sin permiso, no se las dejaré tan facil como hoy, eso fue humillante, dice Emily-comenta Snake mientras seguía caminando hacia su habitación a paso seguro y lento, ya que aún no se recuperaba del todo por lo del enfrentamiento contra Lau

oe, chibi-chan, ¿te puedo hacer unas preguntas?-dice Lavi con una amplia sonrisa mientras tenía el tenedor en la boca, a lo que Ciel se enfada, por como le dijo, no por el tenedor

¿a quien le bienes a decir chibi, estoy bien para mi edad-dice molesto Ciel, a lo que Lavi se rie por lo bajo

Aproximadamente puedo decir que mides con suerte un metro cuarenta-dice Lavi, a lo que Ciel asiente tranquilo, y al peli-rojo ahora le sale una sonrisa maliciosa-Oh~~... eso si que es ser chico-dice Lavi entre risas para ver si puede probocar a Ciel, al parcer y lo estaba logrando-yo a tu edad medía exactamente un metro cincuenta, pero no te sientas mal enanito, quizás pronto pegues el estirón y midas más, pero hasta ese entonces tomate toda tu lechita calentita y debes de acostarte temprano como un buen niño, je, je, je

¿¡a quien le dices enano!? ¡vuelve a repetirlo si te atreves!-dice iracundo Ciel, a lo que Lavi sonríe un poco -muy- maqueavélicamente

Aquí vamos de nuevo con las molestias de Lavi-kun.-dice Lenalee en un susurro, a lo que Allen que estaba a su derecha, y Kanda que estaba a su izquierda asienten con los ojos cerrados

Bueno, entonces chibi, chibi, chibi, chibi, hibi, oh~ chibi-chan.-dice repetidas veces Lavi con una amplia sonrisa, a lo que Ciel se molesta de sobremanera y le lanza un poco de pasta en la cara

Te dije que no me dijeras chibi-dice molesto Ciel, a lo que a Lavi igual le sale una vena de enfado por tener comida en su cara, asi que agarra el plato que él tenía y se lo lanza a Ciel, pero en ese momento el bookman tenía una pesima puntería por todo lo que le había pasado tan solo ese día, le dio de lleno a Kanda

wi le fallé-dice Lavi con una gota de sudor estilo anime de nerviosismo al ver como el aura oscura negra de Kanda iba creciendo cada vez más idiota baka-usagi, me las pagarás-dice Kanda mientras toma una bandeja que estaba frente a él, que contenía papas cocidas y se la lanza a Lavi, el cual se agacha y le llega a Soma en toda la cara

No se saldrán con la suya exorcistas, Agni, trae un tarro de curri-dice Soma con una sonrisa de lado, a lo que Agni asiente y le trae un tarro con curri, a lo que Soma toma el cucharón que había dentro y comienza a lanzar curri a diestra y siniestra

baya, baya, esto se a puesto muy animado, ne~ Ran Mao-pregunta Lau con una sonrisa a su hermanita, la cual asiente, y ambos toman cada uno un plato de comida en cada mano-¡fuego!

y así comenzó una pelea de comida en el comedor, se podría decir que casi ni comieron comida, ya que toda la que estaba servida en aquel momento, al menos estuvieron media hora peleando tirándose la comida en entre ellos, mientras tanto, Sebastisn estaba aún preparando el postre de aquel día

Al parecer haya dentro lo están pasando bien, espero a que si, el joven amo pueda placidamente dormir, ya que está gastando sus energías a sus anchas, y de lleno-dice entre risas Sebastian, ya que gracias a su lazo que tenía con Ciel, sabía a la perfección lo que curría dentro del comedor, pero luego suspira pesadamente-pero desafortunadamente, los humanos son desordenados, y el joven amo me va a obligar a limpiar todo el desastre que ocurra ahí dentr

¡vamos Agni, trae más curri para lanzar!-se escucha la voz de Soma por sobre los gritos de los demás miembros que componían en aquel momento la mansión

Jo agna-se escucha ahora la voz de Agni, el cual ahora entra en la cocina con una gran velocidad

Se escucha animado ahí adentro Agni-san.-dice Sebastian con una sonrisa hacia el mayordomo de Soma, el cual asiente mientras va a uno de los tarros que estaba puesto en el fuego

Claro Sebastian-dono, nunca había visto a Soma-sama o a Ciel-dono tener una energía tan grande ni divertirse de tal modo-dice con una sonrisa Agni hacia Sebastian, a lo que Sebastian parece interesarse en aquello

¿acaso el bocchan se esta divirtiendo?-dice Sebastian intrigado, a lo que Agni asiente con una amplia sonrisa hacia el mayordomo de los Phantomhive

Si, ya que es muy rara la vez que veo al joven Ciel-dono con una sonrisa como la que tiene en este momento, se podría decir que esta disfrutando como en verdad la edad que tiene-dice Agni mientras toma el tarro y vuelve a salir, lo que deja pensando atentamente a Sebastian sobre aquel momento

Entonces quizas, el que los exorcistas estén aqui, puede que sea bueno, ya que el bocchan casi nunca, mejor dicho, nunca sonríe de verdadera forma, ni disfruta su edad gracias a que tiene una gran carga, así que ellos le harán pasar una buena-dice Sebastian una vez termina de preparar los postres-bueno, al parecer solo van a comer el postre todos, eso es una dieta desequilibrada

mientras tanto, todos los sirvientes se encontraban en el comedor de sirvientes, al igual que Snake, dos de ellos se encontraban totalmente agotados, ellos eran Bard y Finnian, los cuales fueron los que arreglaron los cuartos de los chicos, Mey-Rin tenía una amplia sonrisa, ya que su trabajo había sido ligero, y Snake etaba charlando con una de sus serpientes

no se que les pasa a esos exorcistas, al parecer lo que muestran solo es la punta del iceburg, tienen toda una vida de la que ocultan de los demás, aunque sean sus compañeros-dice Bard mientras estaba tirado en la silla en la que estaba y estaba recostado en ella

Ese chico Kanda es totalmente fríbolo por lo que vi en sus maletas, pero tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Lavi-san, es genial, ya que no le importa que le hable como a mi normal-dice Finny con una sonrisa por lo segundo, pero por lo primero, estaba totalmente nervioso

usedes parece que tuvieron mucha pega chicos-dice Mey-Rin con una sonrisa de compasión hacia sus compañeros-por suerte la señorita Lenalee trae solo lo justo y necesario, solo ropa y artículos para su pelo

chicos... tenemos trabajo, se acercan invitados no deseados a la mansión, así que tenemos que sacar la basura, dice Jhonn-comenta Snake seriamente, después de que una serpiente entrara en el comedor y le comenta, a lo que Los tres se ponen serios y se enderesan

enonces yo iré al techo a las escopetas, ustedes tres vayan a sus posiciones-dice seriamente Mey-Rin luego de sacarse los lentes que llevaba puestos y deja ver sus ojos color naranjos-rojizos, a lo que los otros tres asienten-como sirvientes y guardias personales del conde Ciel Phantomhive...

Tenemos que proteger la mansión con nuestras vidas-dicen los cuatro al unísono, y Snake al final agrega "dice Jhonn", y todos con miradas serias y comenzando a salir del lugar para comenzar con su trabajo de trasfondo en la mansión


	7. Chapter 7 pelea

bueno, aquí esta el capítulo que estaba faltando, aún no llegaremos a la media noche aún, para que puedan malpensar tranquilamente al igual que Mey Rin lo va a hacer Disclaimer: ni F. Gray-Man ni Kuroshitsuji me pertenecen

* * *

Nos reuniremos en media hora en el comedor, hasta entonces espero que nos vaya bien en el trabajo, dice Keaths-comenta Snake con una sonrisa, a lo que los tres presentes asientes igual con una sonrisa-con esto podremos comer algo despues, que hambre tengo, dice Keaths

Cada uno se fue en caminos distintos, Mey-Rin volvió a entrar en la casa para poder subir a la azotea, Finny fue en dirección este de donde estaban, donde había una pequeña casona donde había un almacen de objetos pesados, Bard fue hacia el oeste, donde se encontraba una pequeña cocina aparte de la mansión y Snake se fue diréctamente hacia el bosque, donde todas las serpientes comenzaron a reagruparse y a seguirlo en su caminar

Ellos se han puesto en marcha, pero ¿para que? Si no siento ninguna alma cerca, no, hay muchas, pero están siendo cubiertos por algo que no logro entender, ¿que sucede hayá afuera?-se pregunta Sebastian mientras mira por una ventana de la cocina y ve como Pluto auyaba furiosamente y se dirigía hacia las entrañas del bosque que daban hacia la salida de la mansión-espero a que terminen antes de que termine la batalla que hay haya adentro

¿donde estará el enemigo?-comenta Mey Rin mientras dejaba sus lentes cuidadosamente en el piso del tejado y tomaba una de las escopetas, y al colocarse a vigilar, no encontraba nada-que molesto, bueno, esta Snake ahora, así que creo que terminará antes esto, lo mismo va hacia plu, plu

Maldición, el veneno de las serpientes no esta funcionando, dice Keaths-comenta a viva voz y totalmente molesto Snake mientras observaba desde un árbol como sus serpientes trataban de acabar con los sujetos que estaban invadiendo la mansión Phantomhive-¿acasó son como los sujetos del Campania? Dice Keaths

¡auuuuuu!-se escucha un aullido que se acerca al lugar, y unos segundos despúes, una gran llamarada aparece en el lugar acabando con todos los sujetos que estaban en aquel lugar

Pluto, es primera vez que me da felicidad verte y que no quieres matar a las serpientes, dice Jhonn-comenta con una sonrisa Snake mientras baja del árbol y acaricia a Pluto, el cual se deja sin problemas-te merecer un regalo, después te voy a dar un gran hueso, dice Words-Worths, pero hay un problema, si solo tu pudiste acabar con esas cosas, hay un problema, tenemos que habisarle a los demás, dice Words-Worths

Snake y Pluto se apresuraron a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban los demás, así que fueron a donde estaba Finny, el cual estaba viendo por una ventanilla, el cual se sorprendió un montón al verlos ahí, y mucho más ya que Snake parecía preocupado

Snake, ¿que sucede? ¿ya te llevas bien com plu plu?-pregunta curioso Finny, a lo que ambos, el perro demonio y Snake lo miran con una cara seria y detrás de ellos se iban formando puntitos

No es eso, de lo que vi, solamente Pluto puede derrotar a los que entraron en la mansión, ni siquiera el veneno de las serpientes pudo acabarlos, dice Keaths-comenta nervioso Snake mientras Finny se alarma ante esas palabras

Entonces, dices que los intrusos no son humanos-dice Finny mientras miraba completamente tenso a ambos, mientras que estos asentían rápidamente ante las palabras del rubio-ni Bard ni Mey Rin estan al tanto de esto, tenemos que decirles rápido, antes que algo malo sucesa

ante las palabras del chico, se siente una fuerte explosión que provenía por detrás de las cabañas, a lo que deja a Pluto y a Snake con las bocas abiertas lo que estaban viendo, inmediatamente Finny se da vuelta y nota que hay una criatura gigantesca con forma de esfera y cañones saliendo de su cuerpo, que le apuntaban a él,la criatura estaba a punto de disparar, y cuando lo hace, los tres cierran los ojos fuertemente esperando a que los disparos asierten, pero al notar que no hay heridas se dan cuenta, que un gran martillo había intervenido entre el ataque y ellos

Uf.. eso si que fue peligroso, ¿están bien? ¿hay alguien herido?-pregunta el portador del martillo, el cual tenía la cara llena de restos de comida

N-no, estamos bien-dice Finny en representación de los tres presentes, a lo que a Lavi le sale una sonrisa de alivio ante aquellas palabras

Será mejor que se aparten un poco, las cosas se colocarán ardientes en este lugar-dice Lavi con una amplia sonrisa, a los que los tres en forma chibi se alejan del lugar y se esconden detrás de un árbol, aunque, para Pluto, era patétito, ya que no lo escondía-¡ozuchi kozuchi! ¡man, man, man!-el martillo en aquel momento creció tres veces más grande de lo que ya era, en ese momento Lavi elevó el martillo hacia el cielo y comenzó a rotarlo sobre si mismo a la par que salían unos cuantos sellos-¡inocencia, da ini kaijou! ¡baruji, gouka kaijin! ¡hiban!

Lavi al terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras como si fueran ua especie de conjuro o de reso, golpeó el sello que era de fuego, y en aquel entonces golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el cuelo y una gran columna de fuego se disparó a lo más alto del cielo, entonces, formó una gran sefpiente de fuego, Lavi apuntó con su indice izquierdo hacia donde estaba la criatura y la serpiente de fuego se dirigió hacia ella, enguyéndose completamente al monstruo incinerándolo, y acabando con él enseguida

Eso fue más facil que acertarle un plato de comida al chibi-ciel.-dice entre risas Lavi, mientras que en menos de tres segundos, Finny ya estaba frente a él admirándolo con los ojos completamente brillantes-¿q-que sucede? ¿por que me miras de esa forma?

Es fue genial, puedes producir fuego, al igual que plu plu-dice Finny con una gran sonrisa, a lo que lavi se pone totalmente nervioso y con una gotita de sudor en la nuca al estilo anime

C-creo.-dice Lavi con una sonrisa nerviosa y con la mano en la que tenía el martillo detrás de la nuca Finny simplemente no dejaba de alabarlo, pero aquel no era el problema, sino, que a un costado de ellos, se encontraba alguien espiándolos, y cuando sale, toma la forma de una criatura metálica gigante de cuatro patas, parecía una pantera gigantesca de metal, la cabeza al menos parecía de pantera, pero el cuerpo era desproporcionadamente enorme en comparación a su cabeza, y era completamente de color negro

el conde milenario nos mandó a exterminar a un mocoso que no aceptó su propuesta de convertirse en su aliado, pero en ningún momento teniamos previstos a exorcistas, deve ser nuestro día de suerte, el conde nos recompenzará por exterminarlos a ustedes como un bonus-dice aquel akuma nivel dos que estaba frente a ellos, entonces, Lavi bruscamente apartó a Finny sin darse cuenta que lo botó al piso, entonces sus ojos representaban una gran frialdad y crueldad, cosa que iba dirigido al akuma-no creas que me vas a intimidar con esa patética mirada exorcista, como un akuma de nivel dos, podré acabar contigo facilmente-dice con lo que parece una sonrisa el akuma, etonces Lavi simplemente afirma el martillo con fuerza con ambas manos dispuesto a acabar con el akuma

Si esta es mi última misión con los chicos, no voy a dejar que tu pedazo de chatarra interfieras, como el sucesor de bookman, puedo ser feliz y comportarme como idiota frente a ellos, pero puedo facilmente matar a sangre fría, pero, lo haré con una gran sonrisa, para demostrar que sigo siendo yo, para demostrar que sigo siendo Lavi, ¡HIBAN!-luego de aquellas palabras, Lavi muestra una gran sonrisa y golpea el suelo con sobre fuerza, a lo que el circulo que representa el sello de fuego vuelve a aparecer de nuevo la serpiente de fuego ataca, pero esta vez se dirige al akuma nivel dos, este lo esquiva a duras penas, pero sin aviso, aquella serpiente lo golpéa por detrás desintegrándolo Luego de acabar con el akuma, Lavi saca un golem de comunicación con una sonrisa, y este se pone a revolotear frente al peli-rojo.-Oye, Allen, fue de mucha ayuda que tu ojo izquierdo nos avisara sobre la venida de los akumas, sino, nos hubieramos dado cuenta tarde-comenta Lavi de nuevo con aquel brillo en el único ojo destapado, que era un brillo de alegría y simpatía

tienes razón, puede que hayan estado lejos, pero por suerte se activó en el momento justo-se escucha por el golem, a lo que Lavi asiente varias veces en silencio

Callense ustedes dos moyashi y baka-usagi, que tenemos trabajo que hacer-se escucha otra voz, diferente a la anterior, parecía más seria y molesta que la anterior voz-por cierto baka-usagi, aún no me las pagas por lo de la comida, así que atente a las consecuencias después

Hi, hi Yuu-chan, lo que digas-dice nervioso el del parche, a lo que vuelve a guardar el pequeño golem entre su chaqueta y después suspira pesádamente y mira a los tres que ahora estaban frente a él, lo que le puso más nervioso aún-s-si, ¿que quieren?

¿como hiciste eso? ¡fue asombroso!-el primero en hablar fue Finny, a lo que Lavi se hecha un poco para atrás ante la invasión de su espacio personal

¿acaso vienes de un circo? ¿tienes más trucos? Dice Keaths-pregunta ahora snake, lo que deja más bien desconcertado a Lavi por decirle que era un cirquero, pero igual no responde y vuelve a hechar otro paso hacia atrás

No vengo de un circo, soy exorcista, y gracias a un amigo los alcanzamos a salvar, al que tendrian que agradecer es a él, no a mi-dice Lavi, entre molesto, orgulloso y nervioso mientras miraba a ellos-tuvieron suerte de que los akumas no los acabaran antes de que Allen se diera cuenta de que estaban aqui, pero al parecer los akumas esta vez no venian por nosotros ni la inocencia, sino que por otro motivo, será mejor que se vayan dentro de la mansión, ya que esto tardará un poco en acabar, ya que según Allen, hace un rato venía unos cuarenta akumas aproximadamente

¿acaso no hay problemas en que los dejemos solos?-pregunta curioso Finny, a lo que Lavi niega tranquilamente

esto es parte de nuestra vida diaria, estaría mal si los dejara quedarse para que vean esta masacre, no quiero que se traumen-dice Lavi tranquilamente, a lo que los tres asienten, así que Snake y Finny se suben al lomo de Pluto el cual estaba en su forma perruna, y salieron del lugar

mientras tanto, en la mansión, Soma y Agni estaban impresionados por lo que veían, Lau y Ran Mao estaban viendo tranquilamente aquel espectaculo extraño, como si fuera lo más normal de la vida, y Sebastian estaba hablando un poco con Ciel, el cual estaba sentado en su habitual silla

Ya me harté, mejor me voy a dar un baño para irme a dormir inmediatamente-dice derrepente Ciel parándose de golpe de la mesa ante un comentario de Sebastian, así que salió del comedor seguido por Sebastian

Señores, ya saben cuales son sus habituales habitaciones aquí en la mansión, así que por favor, diríganse a ellas para que se puedan bañar-dice Sebastian, para luego volver a retomar su camino detrás de Ciel

Fue interesante lo que sucedió justo antes que se lanzaran por la ventana ¿no crees Sebastian?-pregunta Ciel mientras mira interesaro a Sebastian, el cual simplemente ríe por lo bajo

Nose si se refiere a usted divirtiendose o cuando Allen-san detuvo la pelea-dice aguantándose la risa Sebastian, sabiendo que la respuesta era la segunda, pero solo quería joder a su amo

Sabes que me refiero a como reaccionó el chico de pelo blanco, no me jodas Sebastian-dice Ciel molesto, a lo que Sebastian deja de reirse hacia fuera y asiente con una sonrisa

Flash back:

Se podía ver como todos peleaban conla comida, pero la cosa que iba entre los exorcistas iba subiendo de tono, ya que Kanda toma sin que notaran a Mugen y la desenvaina

Oportunidad, ese baka-usagi morirá hoy-susurra Kanda Yuu mientras corta limpiamente por exactamente la mitad un plato que iba hacia él y se apresura a ir hacia Lavi, el cual estaba desprevenido

Maldición-dice a viva voz Lavi una vez se da cuenta que Kanda va hacia él, pero ya era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo hacia la derecha o a la izquierda, así que se deja caer y Kanda cambia la dirección de su ataque hacia abajo, así que Lavi toma la katana con ambas manos para no tocar el filo de Mugen

Aparta las malditas manos así sufrirás menos maldito baka-usagi.-dice Kanda mientras ponía más fuerza en sus brazos para atacar a Lavi, al cual le estaba flaqueando la fuerza

¡alto al fuego, chicos, se aproximan akumas!-la campana sonó en la voz de Allen, haciendo que Kanda envainara a Mugen, lo que alivió a Lavi un montón, y los tres le pusieron atención-estan todos dispersos, hay unos cuantos en el norte de la mansión, al igual de sobre ella y a los costados, tendremos que dividirnos

Tu no me das ordenes moyashi, así que me adelantaré al bosque-dice Kanda completamente molesto mientras abría una de las ventanas de par en par y salta hacia fuera, sin importar que el salon comedor estuviera en el segundo piso de la gran mansión

Bueno Allen-kun, entonces yo me dirijo hacia el techo, nos vemos en un rato-comenta Lenalee con una amplia sonrisa en el momento en que activa su inocencia y sale volando por la ventana e inmediatamente se dirige hacia arriba de la mansión

Gracias por salvarme la vida moyashi-chan, yo iré hacia la derecha, te dejo a ti la izquierda-dice Lavi mientras toma su martillo y este crece hasta ser del porte de su cuerpo, una vez coloca la parte del maso en el suelo, toma la punta de la base cola palma de su mano izquiersa y coloca el pie del mismo lado sobre el mango del martillo-shin

Allen simplemente vio como todos se fueron de la habitación uno por uno, hasta que quedó el solo con Ciel y sus conocidos (de Ciel), a lo que les muestra una sonrisa y hace una pequeña reverencia

Disculpe por las molestias, en un rato acabaremos con los akumas, Crown Clown-y dicho esto Allen, su capa blanca se estira y se asujeta de las ramas de un árbol para poder bajar del segundo piso seguro

Fin Flash Back:

Por cierto bocchan, el joven allen-san, lo que ve con su ojo izquierdo es el infierno-dice Sebastian con una sonrisa mientras caminaba un par de pasos detrás de Ciel

¿como estas tan seguro Sebastian?-interroga Ciel, a lo que Sebastian simplemente ríe, lo que molesta a Ciel-responde inmediatamente, maldito demonio

bueno, es por como me a quedado viendo todo este rato, me mira de tal forma como si pudiera ver a trasfondo de mi fachada de mayordomo, además que se a estado cuestionando un montón del por qué me ve así-dice Sebastian mientras continuaba caminando junto a Ciel, el cual simplemente asiente

enonces debemos de tener cuidado, y tu, hándate más cuidadosamente con que él sospeche-dice tranquilamente Ciel mientras Sebastian asiente y continuan el resto del camino callados


	8. Chapter 8: una pelea

Disclaimer: ni D. Gray-Man ni Kuroshitsuji me pertenecen

unas aclaraciones antes de leer este cacpítulo, aquí se hace mención de dos cosas que no pertenecen ni al anime ni al manga, pero que es cien por ciento fiel a la historia de D. Gray-Man, la parte donde sale el akuma que se pone a interactuar con Lavi desde el comienzo hasta la mitad del capítulo, aparece en la novela ligera del manga, además de parece que lo puse aquí, una pequeña parte de la mensión del pasado de Lavi si no me equivoco puse, que sale en un libro que guarda Lavi en todo momento celosamente, dichas cosas, las pondré como un fic aparte, dándole agradecimiento obviamente a los respectivos autores, ya sin más pre-ámbulo, les dejó con el capítulo

* * *

Ese creo que fue el último akuma de este lugar-dice Lavi antes de sentir como algo afilado pasa cerca de su cabeza, cortándole parte del pelo y la bandana que llevaba en su cabeza, y rápidamente se gira hacia donde vino-un akuma nivel 3

Aquel akuma era esvelto con una coraza de metal color azul oscura como la noche, parecía que poseía unas alas como murcielago en sus brazos y terminavan en el costado del cuerpo, al igual, parecía tener una cola con la punta de esta afilada, y una hilera de espinas en su epalda y dorso de ambos brazos y piernas

Ku, ku, ku, así que nos volvemos a ver exorcista peli-rojo, a pasado tiempo-dice con una amplia sonrisa en akuma nivel 3 mostrando sus dientes, que eran muy afilados

Lo siento, recuerdo todo a la perfección, y a ti no recuerdo haberte visto jamás-dice Lavi intranquilo mientras niega con su mano derecha repetidas veces, a lo que hace al akuma reir de nuevo

Es verdad, no me reconoces ya que la única vez que nos vimos fue cuando era un akuma nivel 2 y estaba jnto a otro akuma, e hicimos un ataque a la orden, que hubiera sido perfecto de noser por tí-dice un poco molesto y fastidiado el akuma, a lo que Lavi comienza a hacer memoria de haverlo visto

una de las únicas veces que vi a un akuma en la orden fue un nivel 4 y la otra fue cuando Doug se hizo akuma y estaba escoltado por uno que parecía murciélago-dice Lavi mientras hace memoria mientras se apoya en el dorso de su martillo

Ku, ku, ku, al parecer si me recuerdas, yo era ese akuma que parecía murcielago, a ido dificil por culpa de los exorcistas, pero por fin evolucioné hace medio año-dice aqul akuma, a lo a que Lavi se le dilatan ls ojos por la sorpresa de ver a aquel akuma en aquel lugar, y luego enseguida le muestra una mirada de enojo

Madito Dobie, te acabaré aquí mismo, por escaparte aquella vez-dice molesto Lavi mientras vuelve a blandir su martillo en señal de amenaza hacia el akuma, el cual solamente se ríe al ver la expresión del peli-rojo, el cual tenía todo su pelo sobre su cara a falta de la bandana

Ku, ku, ku, al parecer estás en otro lugar en este momento exorcista rojo-dice riendo Dobie, a lo que a Lavi se le forma una mirada interrogante hacia aquellas palabras-ku, ku, ku, en toda tu cara se muestra confusión exorcista, estás tratando de escoger entre lo que quieres y lo que debes hacer, ¿o me equivoco?

Las palabras de aquel akuma cayeron como un balde de agua helada sobre la cabeza de Lavi, ya que estaban 100% en lo correcto, y ahora Lavi mostraba una mirada en convinación entre miedo y confusión total, pero en lugar de echarse para atrás como quería el akuma, el peli-rojo apretó fuertemente su martillo con ambas manos y lanzó rápidamente una serpiente de fuego, pero falló, y por mucho, ya que el akuma ni se movió, pero la serpiente en su trayecto se desvió y desapareció en el suelo

Ku ku, ku, al parecer tu cabeza es más facil de manipular que la de las demás personas, se nota que estas muy confundido-dice alegremente en akuma, a lo que Lavi no transmite palabra alguna, y se queda cabizbajo-que te pasa exorcista ¿ya te rendiste?

Je, je, je, te debo dar las gracias cosa mal formada-dice derrepente Lavi con una sonrisa de lado mientras levanta lacabeza y muestra una mirada fría y sin sentimiento alguno

¿ahora acaso te volviste loco? Ku, ku, ku, eso está mejor aún, será más rápido acabarte-dice Dobie, a lo que justo despues de eso, pasa una serpiente de fuego muy cerca de él que alcanzo a esquivarla con dificultad y al parecer se enojó un montón-oye, deberías de escuchar lo que los demás te dicen exorcista peli-rojo

¿exorcista? No me hagas reír, esa es la profeción que tiene de tapadera 49 para investigar en la orden oscura, yo soy un bookman, yo si me tomo mi papel enserio, no como ese "Lavi" con el que estabas hablando-dice encogíendose de hombros el peli-rojo, a lo que deja confundido ahora a Dobie-no se como a él se le hacía facil controlar esta cosa, es complicado por tamaño y energía física que requiere husarlo, ah, se me olvidaba, donde están mis modales como el viejo me enseño, me llavo Deak, yo soy el verdadero yo de este cuerpo

Esto ya me pone en una situación complicada, parece que en tu cuarpo hay más confusión de la que incluso yo me imaginaba-dice Dobie, mientras que Deak le ignoraba, ya que se estaba tratando de acomodar el pelo que tenía en la cara-¡pone atención cuando los demás te hablan mocoso mal educado!

¿mmhh?-dice Deak mientras se da media vuelta dándole la espalda al akuma e inclinándose para recoger la bandana partida a la mitad-que más da, tendré que ocupar esta cosa rota en mi pelo-luego de lo dicho, se toma el pelo con la bandana como cinta para el pelo, dejándose una cola baja con el pelo hacia atrás y unos cuantos mechones cayendo sobre su frente-bueno, te acabaré antes que el idiota cabeza hueca de "Lavi" recupere el control del cuerpo

Crees poder acabar conmigo chico peli-rojo, ku, ku, ku, no me hagas reir-dice Dobie mientras se acerca a "Deak", es cual simplemente le mostraba una sonrisa vacia y llena de ironía, la cual, el mismo akuma no entendía, levantó su brazo derecho para atacar al peli-rojo, pero antes de llegar a darle, se tira velozmente hacia atrás mientras el martillo roza el aire cerca de él-al parecer aún te quedan fuerzas después de enfrentar a esos nivel uno y nivel dos

El 49 era el que estaba agotado, pero mentalmente, pero yo no tengo dudas aquí-dice "Deak" mientras se lleva el índice derecho a su cabeza y la toca un par de veces-ser un bookman es no ligarse a las personas, mantenerse al margen pero a la vez escribir y relatar lo que se va viviendo, uno llega a un lugar, escribe y se va sin guardar sentimientos por nadie, un bookman es solitario, solo es él y nadie más, eso es el significado de un bookman, pero el cabeza hueca del 49 se ligó a esos tinteros, sin siquiera pensar que le iba a llegar a afectar, en este momento, esta en una encruzijada, de si dejar a estos franscos de tinta que ya estan casi vacios o si dejar su pluma y su hoja que es para lo que nacio, y cuando llegaste tu, simplemente tomé una oportunidad para sacarlo del juego y entrar yo en su lugar

Bueno, entonces me desaté de los dos para evitarme dolores de cabeza-dice Dobie intentando entender la explicación de "Deak" y lo agarra del cuello firmemente y lo eleva unos cuantos metros sobre el cielo

Crees que me da miedo esta altura, no me hagas reir, un Bookman no necesita tener miedos-dice "Deak" con una sonrisa algo siniestra mientras ve hacia abajo y ni siquiera se inmuta de estar a más de 5 metros de altura

Te crees mucho exprcista, pero olvidaste algo, dejaste tu molesta inocencia tirada en el suelo-dice Dobie mientras se ríe y suelta a "Deak, agarrándolo unos metros más abajo, del pie derecho, dejándolo boca abajo, haciendo mostrar sus pectorales y bisceps debido a que la ropa cayó por efecto de gravedad

Maldición, se me olvidó tomar esa cosa-dice algo malhumorado "Deak" sin inmutarse en realidad por lo que acababa de suceder, o por lo que estaba a punto de suceder con él desde aquella altura

Ku, ku, ku, al parecer quieres que te tire desde aqui, ¿o desde más alto sería mejor?-pregunta con una sonrisa Dobie, a lo que "Deak" lo mira con algo parecido a una mueca de desagrado, era dificil de saber, ya que estaba boca abajo

Ughh~~... mi cuerpo se está comenzando a entumecer, ¿será por que la sangre se me dirige rápidamente a la cabeza?-se cuestiona el peli-rojo mientras entre-cierra su único ojo destapado mientras trataba de mover su cuerpo en vano-mi vista igualmente se esta nublando

¿que? ¿tan poco son capaces de recistir los humanos? Son muy patéticos y frágiles-dice esvozando una sonrisa Dobie mientras zarandeaba a "Deak" el cual se veía molesto y cansado

Además ese maldito idiota esta luchando fuertemente para recuperar el control eghh...-dice casi en un susurró el oji-esmeralda mientras cierra un buen rato su ojo izquierdo, dando a mostrar, que al parecer se había dado por vencido y estaba dispuesto a morir ahí

¿ya te rendiste y decidiste morir saco de carne? Que patético-dice riendo a viva voz dobie mientras vuelva a zarandear al peli-rojo, a lo que este de un segundo a otro, esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Por fin logre retomarlo-dice con una enorme sonrisa y escándalozamente, el que parecía ser Lavi, y al mirar hacia abajo comienza a gritar desesperadamente-¡oye maldito, bajame de aquí ¿y por que mierda me tienes sujeto del pie?!

Eso ya me tiene confundido ¿acaso no recuerdas que estabas tratando como si nada esta altura?-dice algo desubicado Dobie, mientras que Lavi se queda quieto y algo pensativo

Deak... si no fueramos el mismo lo mataria sin dudarlo-al comienzo susurra pero termina gritando lo último-ah por cierto, te tengo que devolver el pesar que me hiciste hace un rato, ¡Ozuchi Kozuchi! ¡shin!

Y después de dicho aquello, a pesar de estar a esa gran distancia de diferencia con su inocencia, esta reacciona y su mango se estira hasta su mano derecha, y lanza un golpe con la cabeza del martillo hacia Dobie, el cual a causa de eso lo suelta y parecía que iba a caer, pero rápidamente tira la cabeza del martillo hacia abajo lo que hace que disminuya el impacto, y Lavi simplemente se queda aferrado al mango del martillo y se sube sobre este quedando frente a frente de Dobie

Te acabaré aqui y ahora cosa mal formada, pero antes quiero que pidas perdón por llevar a Doug a convertirse en un akuma-dice seriamente Lavi con una mirada de furia e irracionalismo, junto con su voz, en señal de amenaza hacia él akuma frente a él

Ku, ku, ku, no me hagas reir exorcista, no me voy a poner a pedir disculpas por un ser patético de carne y hueso-dice Dobie tranquilamente, y en ese momento, Lavi encoge el martillo y desciende hacia el suelo, una vez que esta en el suelo, toma su martillo con ambas manos

Entonces no tendré piedad contra tí para acabarte-dice con una sonrisa de confianza el peli-rojo, mientras empuña su gran martillo y activa el sello de fuego y una gran serpiente de fuego sale inmediatamente de ella-¡hiban!

La serpiente se dirigío velozmente hacia Dobie, el cual ni se inmutaba por el ataque, y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca como para que sintiera su calo, se corre a un lado esquivándolo, a lo que es peli-rojo chista la lengua molesto por aquello

¡oye Lavi, ¿necesitas ayuda? Segun mi ojo aún queda un akuma por aquí!-se escucha la voz de Allen a lo lejos, a lo que Lavi voltea la mirada al origen de la voz, lo que ce que pierda la concentración en su enemigo y la serpiente se desvanesca por completo

Ku, ku, ku, nos volveremos a ver en otra ocación exorcista, hasta entonces no debes morir, ya que quiero tener el placer de exterminerte yo mismo-dice Dobie para comenzar a alejarse del lugar, a lo que Lavi se vuelve a fijar en él y tiene una expresión de "mierda se va"

Maldición~ no lo conseguí-dice Lavi algo molesto refregándose el pelo para luego sacarse la bandana del pelo, el cual cae hasta llegar a topar sus hombros, una vez que llega Allen, ve como el peli-rojo mira hacia el cielo, y él sigue con la mirada lo que su compañero ve y solo nota una sombra que se va haciendo cada vez más pequeña hasta que desaparece, a lo que vuelve a fijar su vista en Lavi, el cual ahora tiene una sonrisa y se voltea a verlo y saca la lengua con despreocupación-gomene Allen, dejé escapar uno, fue mi error

N-no, no te preocupes Lavi, a todos nos puede pasar eso alguna vez-dice con una sonrisa nerviosa Allen ante el comentario de su compañero, a lo que este le sale una sonrisa como maqueavélica, lo que le da mala espina al albino-¿q-que te sucede Lavi?

Bueno... quedate quietesito un rato, te quiero mejorar el aspecto-dice manteniendo la maqueavélica sonrisa Lavi, mientras que de su chaqueta saca algo como un pastelillo, se acerca a Allen, el cual da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y el peli-rojo estrella aquella cosa contra la cabeza del albino, y en aquel momento sale un líquido algo espeso con uno que otro trozo de carne, y luego se ve como si tuviera una mirada de gato astuto-si te preguntas lo que es, es pan de curri, uno de los muchos platillos que había servido Sebastian en la cena

Tu... ¡acaso planeas seguir esa estúpida pelea aqui afuera!-dice Allen molesto mientras Lavi simplemente se ríe como idiota, como siempre hacía-¿que es tan gracioso?

Sabía que reaccionarías mal por eso, pero nunca crei que de tal manera-dice secándose una lagrima de la risa que le daba ver el rostro de Allen en aquel momento, guarda su inocencia en el lugar habitual al costado de su pierna derecha y coloca su mano izquierda sobre el hombro izquierdo de Allen-bueno moyashi-chan, voy a preguntarle a uno de los sirvientes donde esta mi habitación y me voy a ir a dar un baño, y luego iría a charlar contigo a tu habitación sobre lo de Sebastian, y hay me sobraría tiempo quizas hasta la media noche...

¿que tienes que hacer a la media noche Lavi? ... ¡y mi nombre es Allen bakausagi!-dice molesto al final Allen, a lo que Lavi finge temor y con una sonrisa se dirige a la mansión Phantomhive-maldito...

Lavi al llegar a la casa Phantomhive, vio como los dos chicos de hace un rato estaban discutiendo tranquilamente junto a otro chico más y una chica, así que se les acercó, ya que por sus pintas, todos eran sirvientes de aquella mansión

Oigan disculpen~~ tengo una duda, quisiera saber donde esta mi habitación para poder darme un agradable baño-dice Lavi con una amplia sonrisa mientras mira a los cuatro, y Bard asiente y parece entender

Tu debes ser el muchacho que tiene esos pesados libros, además de las revistas privadas-dice el que se nota a simple vista es el mayor de los ahí presentes, a lo que Lavi asiente tranquilamente a aquello-me podrias prestar alguna para ojearla

¿eh? Sho-shoto matte cudasai, claro que te la prestaría, pero primero necesito saber donde me voy a quedar a dormir, necesito darme un baño-dice Lavi un poco acomplejado, ya que se había olvidado por completo que había hechado aquellas revistas de modelos semi-desnudas para no aburrirse y recrear su vista, pero al decir eso, se hechó un par de pasos hacia atrás, ya que Bard estaba muy cerca de él

Esta bien, te llevaré enseguida a tu habitación-dice Bard con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por Lavi, el cual aún estaba pensando en lo que ocurrió hace un rato con aquel akuma que había llevado a su pequeño amigo a aquella estatua de la supuesta diosa aurora y lo había convencido de llamar al alma de la pequeña Collette y condenarla a convertida en akuma, pero mientras pensaba en aquello, no se estaba dando cuenta, que su martillo soltaba una que otra chispa de color verde ocacional

Ambos caminaron un buen tramo, hasta el segundo piso, y donde Bard se detubo frente a una puerta en específico, pero como Lavi no se dió cuenta de que el rubio se detuvo, chocó contra él sin querer

g-gomene, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos-se disculpa Lavi con una sonrisa, mientras que el rubio niega tranquilamente y abre la puerta

Aqui será tu habitación por mientras que estes aquí-dice tranquilamente Bard mientras Lavi entra y mira que las revistas estaban sobre un velador al lado de una cama, de la que iba a dormir el por un tiempo, pero pasa de ellas y se comienza a desvestir dándole la espalda a Bard, el cual se fija que este en su espalda tiene unos cuandos rasguños y ematomas

Puedes tomas las que quieras y después me las devuelves-dice tranquilamente Lavi girando un poco su cabeza hacia el cocinero y le da una sonrisa amplia, dándole a Bard una sensación de inconformidad e inseguridad sobre algo, pero no emite comentario alguno, toma unas revistas y sale de la habitación

Lavi se terminó demdesvestir completamente, quedándose un momento de píe con los brazos cruzados (N/A: ya chicas, hora de fanservis, de aquí hasta final del fic, *hemorragia nasal*), pensando en algunas cosas que habían pasado en ese día, y tambien con lo ocurrido con su pequeño amigo Doug, pero una frís brisa lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Bien, mejor me voy a dar a un baño, o me voy a resfriar y el viejo panda me hará leer y estudiar el doble por castigo-dice Lavi mientras busca una caja, al encontrarla, la abre y él se saca el parche que llevaba, teniendo su ojo derecho cerrado, y pasando a colocarse un parche blanco en el ojo (N/A: como los que colocan los doctores que se tienen que pegar, como banditas) luego de eso, se dirigió a la otra puerta, diferente de la que había entrado hace un rato, y se quedó totalmente impactado, ya que aquel baño parecía un sauna pribado-bueno... se nota que este niño es un duque, bueno, voy a pasar del sauna e iré a la ducha

Lavi caminó tranquilamente de largo por lo que parecía un sauna y llego a la ducha, dió el agua y la reguló, una vez lista el agua, entró a la regadera y dejó un buen rato qje el agua callera en su pelo y recorriera todo su cuerpo, estuvo así un buen rato hasta que comenzó a susurrar unas cosas

¿quien eres?-escuchó en su mente el joven aprendíz mientras entrecerraba su ojo izquierdo y miraba el origen de donde salía el agua de la ducha

Soy el que será el sucesor de bookman-respondió en un susurro el peli-rojo a la pregunta que escuchó en su interior

¿que es un bookman?-vuelve a escuchar el oji-esmeralda en su interior mientras sentía como el agua recorría su cuerpo sin falta alguna

Un bookman es un espectador de la historia, y su cronista. El registra la historia secretadel mundo y lo transmite a las generaciones futuras-vuelve a responder susurrando Lavi mientras trataba de despejar su cabeza con lo que estaba diciendo en aquel momento-el papel del bookman es viajar a cualquier lugar de la existencia, sin detenerse en ningún lugar, errante, grabando lo que a visto con su visión

¿que debe hacer un bookman?-vuelve a escuchar Lavi en su interior, mientras que sin darse cuenta por culpa del agua que corría por su cara, no se daba cuenta, que unas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su mejilla izquierda, las cuales se confundían con el agua que salía de la ducha

No debe dejarse controlar por las emociones. Habla con todo tipo de personas,luego se marcha como si nada hubiera ocurrido-vuelve a decir Lavi mientras sentía que sus pulmones no permitían entrar el aire, le costaba, y su garganta se sentía amarga, además le costaba tragar el aire-las emociones no son necesarias como cronistas, lo único que necesitan son sus registros como son sin que sus sentimientos se mezclen en ellos

Te preguntaré una última vez, ¿quien eres?-escuchó aquella pregunta en su interior mientras cortaba el agua caliente y dejaba dada solamente el agua fría, para ver si se le enfriaba la cabeza y las ideas

Soy el sucesor de bookman. Tomo un nuevo nombre cada vez que voy a un lugar nuevo, y me desprendo de él cada vez que me voy-responde a aquella pregunta mucho más complicado que la primera vez que escuchó aquella pregunta mientras se bañaba-ahora mismo soy tambien un exorcista de la orden oscura, mi nombre actual es ... Lavi

Dejó de escuchar más preguntas dentro de él, agachó la cabeza con su unico ojo descubierto cerrado, mientras trataba de detener las lágrimas que caía por su mejilla izquierda, pero simplemente no podía detenerse, necesitaba desahogarse, y en aquel momento, la mejor forma de hacerlo, era llorando en silencio bajo el agua que caía de la regadera

no, ya no creo que pueda desempeñar los dos papeles al mismo tiempo, no puedo ocultar mis sentimiento ante los chicos, pero, por ms ojos y mi cerebro fuí forzado a abandonar mi pueblo y convertirme en un bookman... ya no se, ya no se que debo hacer-decía Lavi amargamente mientras se apoyaba en la pared mientras seguía llorando en silencio, como si alguien fuera a escucharlo llorar, o como si tubiera prohibido llorar por lo que sentía o por los que estimaba

una vez que terminó de desahogarse y de ducharse claro esta, se colocó una de las toallas que había en el lugar alrededor de la cintura, y salió a su habitación, una vez ahí fue donde estaban sus pantalones para tomar su pequeño martillo, mientras lo estaba sacando para hechar la ropa a la ropa sucia por obvias razones, una vez tenía el martillo en la mano, sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorrió su mano, lo que obligó a soltar su martillo enseguida

¿q-que fue eso? El martillo me acaba de dar una corriente, como si me repeliera, ¿acaso me estará tratando como un extraño? ¿o como un caido?-se pregunta el peli-rojo mientras miraba completamente atónito su arma anti-akumas, la cual aún soltaba una que otra descarga pequeña-no, yo aún batallaré del lado de los exorcistas, solo déjame demostrártelo, aunque sea una vez más

al parecer funcionó, ya que el pequeño objeto dejó de emitir descargas, como si hubiera aceptado el trato que le proponía el aprendíz de bookman, justo en aquel momento que se calmó su inocencia, tocaron repetidas veces la puerta, llamando la atención del peli-rojo, el cual concentró su atención de la entrada de la habitación

Lavi, puedo entrar, quiero hablar un poco contigo-se escuchó desde el otro lado, esa sin duda alguna para el peli-rojo, era la voz de Lenalee, así que iba a ir a abrír, pero se detuvo en seco dándose cuenta que solo estaba con la toalla en la cintura, y recordaba que la peli-verde era bien reservada y tímida para esas cosas

E-espera un momento Lenalee, te abro enseguida, solo que necesito vestirme, acabo de salir de bañarme-dice Lavi mientras la usuaria de las Darks boots dejó de insistir y se quedó afuera esperando a que el peli-rojo se pusiera ropa


End file.
